


True Love Conquers All

by Mushewhosta, prinecssleia (jensenackals)



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BuckyNat Mini-Bang, F/M, Reverse Fairytale/Gender Swap Sleeping Beauty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-06-17 05:09:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 25,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15454017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mushewhosta/pseuds/Mushewhosta, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jensenackals/pseuds/prinecssleia
Summary: The evil sorcerer Karpov learns that the King and Queen have had a son, their first child and only heir. Knowing a prophecy that states this child will be his undoing, Karpov intervenes with a powerful curse. While three faeries succeed in giving the child benevolent gifts (charm and masculinity), the sorcerer proclaims that before the end of his 18th birthday - right before he may legally rule - the prince will slice his hand on a dagger and surely die. Luckily, the final fairy uses his gift to temper this terrible promise: the prince will only suffer a wakeful death, in which he will be unable to sleep, to eat, to feel anything emotion in its entirety. He will remain so until another truly loves him, despite his inability to love them back.In an attempt to avoid their son’s fate, the King and Queen order all weapons in the kingdom destroyed. This sacrifice - along with sending their son to live with the faeries - gives them hope. But the sorcerer is cunning. Hatching a plan, he sends one of his operatives deep into the woods, to the area where the faeries were rumored to have settled. Natasha is ordered to befriend Prince James and bring about the curse at any cost.





	1. Chapter 1

 

**PROLOGUE**

The Sorcerer drifted silently through the woods. The winter winds quieted around him, the snow storm shifting from a blizzard to a light snowfall in his presence. There were no heavy footfalls, no snap of a twig beneath his feet, not even the sound of his breath. The only sound in his wake were the leaves rustling underneath his heavy winter cloak.

The twelfth ruler of Midland had been born. Yelena had brought him the news only hours ago. He had begun to doubt the prophecy with every passing season. Queen Alexandria had aged well past child bearing years and it had become a running joke between himself and the residents of the fortress.

 _Wretched seers._ Karpov thought to himself. Most of the time they kept to themselves, deep in the Mistwood of Korolevstvo. Only on very rare occasions would they venture out of their convent and share their knowledge with the world.

He had never heard the entire prophecy. Karpov’s spies had only been able to glean the last few lines from the servant who was present when the young seer had been presented before the Queen of the Bereginya. He had searched for decades to try and piece the rest of his foretold downfall together but the Queen had been very careful. He was quite sure the only people in existence who knew the full prediction were the seers and the Queen herself.

The words haunted him as he picked his way silently through the forest.

 _Karpov falls to pure of heart where three kingdoms meet  
_ _The twelfth ruler of Midland is the catalyst for peace_

Anger radiated off him, turning the snow beneath him to slush. He remembered the battle, the last fight for conquest of Midland. The faeries throwing themselves into the fray to assist the humans. He scoffed at the arrogance of the Bereginya, to call themselves protectors. The humans practically worshipped the Queen as a goddess. It made him sick.

The Faerie Monarch was not so different a being from himself, she just lacked the ambition where he did not.

Fighting a war on two fronts had cost Karpov dearly. The Bereginya had withdrawn eventually, hidden behind their charms once Karpov was no longer a threat to their kingdoms but the humans of Midland had been relentless. Driving him back deep within the mountains, leaving him weak. As weak as he had ever been, to live out his days like a recluse. It was only during storms like this one that he could venture out of hiding and patrol the forest. His spies held the perimeter without fault but Karpov had never been above doing his own dirty work.

He paused when he heard a distant whimpering coming from a clearing just through the trees. Curiosity pulled at him, it was too distinct a noise to be an animal. He briefly wondered if it was a trap and conjured up his full power.

As soon as he stepped into the snow covered meadow, a small basket came into view, nestled under a thicket. Karpov gave the outskirts of the trees a once over before gliding across the snow toward the helpless noises.

A baby, barely more than a few weeks old, was wrapped in a moth eaten blanket and squirming weakly. He clucked his tongue. Human children weren’t left out in the woods to die, humans loved their young, or so he thought.

He leaned down closer to the basket and took in the child. His stare was met with bright green eyes, surprisingly intelligent for so stupid a species. He pulled the blanket down from the babe’s head and was met by a shock of red hair.

“How very curious.” Karpov murmured to the baby, the child was surprisingly warm. He ran a delicate finger over the slightly pointed ears, the only indication that the child’s ancestry was anything but human. Human and Bereginya children were rare and considered abominations by both species.

The Bereginya were in the school of thought that their bloodlines, and therefore their magic, would be tainted by an introduction of an inferior species to their gene pool. Humans, on the other hand, were of the idea the Bereginya were supernatural, divine even, and that to lay with one would be a disrespect and direct offense against the Faerie Queen.

Karpov lifted the child from the basket, making up his mind. “Come little monster.” He said softly. If this child had the magic of the Bereginya in the body of a mortal, she would be a fearsome thing indeed.


	2. Chapter 2

Steven adjusted his collar self consciously as they made their way out of the forest and the capital of Midland came into view. The Bereginya horses were becoming anxious in the close proximity to humans and Steven couldn’t blame them. He himself had only been out of Korolevstvo a handful of times, and never for this long a duration or for as public a reason.

“You look worried, my friend.” Thor said clapping Steven on the back.

“Yes but-” Anthony interrupted with a smirk, “When does he ever not look worried?”

Steven ignored them both as they chuckled and he turned his gaze to the castle looming over the bustling city. It had been six months since the birth of Prince James, heir to the Midland Throne. The invitation to his christening an expected formality but their queen had decided to send an emissary. Entrusting them to deliver a message of peace and alliance with the neighbouring kingdom.

The ride was relatively uneventful through the cobblestone streets. The few commoners not attending the christening stopped and stared at their passing, their horses keeping a steady pace up to the castle steps. It was Anthony’s idea to arrive fashionably late. As he put it, no human gift could compare to the treasures they would grant the prince and therefore it would be kindness to be the last to arrive. To save the poor souls who would’ve had to present their inferior gifts following the splendor of the Bereginya.

Thor had agreed but Steven knew Anthony just wanted to make an entrance. And what an entrance they made, as soon as they were through the inner castle gates, trumpets announced their arrival and the doors were thrown open. They dismounted their horses, and strode through the ornate hall into the ballroom. All of the nobles of Midland seemed to be in attendance.

Thor led the way through the crowd, who parted for them effortlessly. Anthony and Steven flanked him on either side, until they were at the base of the dais, the king and queen seated neatly on their elevated thrones. The infant prince in a bassinet at his mother’s side.

“Your Majesties,” Thor said with a slight bow, Steven and Anthony also inclining their heads with respect. “Our Queen sends her greetings and congratulations.”

“This is quite an honor.” King Nicholas replied genuinely. “Please accept my gratitude and hospitality for coming so far.”

Steven saw Anthony’s eyes light up at the prospect of hospitality and resisted the urge to roll his own.

“Our queen also has bequeathed us the honor of bestowing the Twelfth Ruler of Midland with one gift each. No more. No less.”

A hush settled over the room. Gifts from the Bereginya were rare occurrences and only granted to the most worthy of recipients. A small smile played at the edge of Thor’s mouth, Steven knew he was enjoying the suspense.

“Sirs, please forgive me for being untoward,” Queen Alexandria asked sharply, leaning toward her son and putting a protective hand on the crib. “But this is unprecedented. We are grateful no doubt but could you please explain your Queen’s rationale in gifting such a prize?”

Thor’s shadow of a smile vanished, “Of course your Highness, there has been a prophecy,” He paused for dramatic effect and cast a meaningful glance about the room. “The Seers of the Mistwood have long ago seen that the Twelfth Ruler of Midland will be Karpov’s undoing.”

There was a gasp and murmur that travelled throughout the room. King Nicholas stood, looking dumbfounded.

“Can this be?” He asked quietly.

“Our queen is certain of it.” Steven said stepping forward. He remembered their conversation from months before. Queen Daenvers had asked for a private audience with himself, Thor and Anthony. Informed them of the prophecy, though she was careful to avoid specifics, and assured them that this newborn prince would be the end of Karpov. Forever.

Steven had been keen to know more and Her Majesty sympathized, but made it known that no one could know the full prophecy save herself and the seers, lest Karpov get wind of the full prediction himself.

“Our son?” Queen Alexandria whispered through a soft sob. “Will end the Sorcerer once and for all?”

“He will.” Thor said with a solemn nod. “Our Queen would like to extend one additional gift, to your Majesties..”

He nodded to Anthony, who took a scroll from his inside pocket and approached the dias. He handed the scroll to a kingsguard, who in turn handed it to the King.

“This scroll is enchanted. Should you ever need the aid of the Bereginya, for whatever reason, write your request and help will come. She promises you this.”

The ballroom was remarkably silent. All of the nobles and commoners alike, rapt with attention.

“We are in your debt.” King Nicholas said, never taking his eyes from the scroll.

“It is a gift.” Anthony said simply. “We ask nothing in return but to be our ally against all that is evil.”

King Nicholas nodded, he was clearly speechless and turned to his Queen.

“Thank you My Lords,” Queen Alexandria said with poise. “We will gladly accept our son’s gifts.”

Thor dipped his head and approached the bassinet. “My gift is the gift of masculinity.” He made an elaborate gesture with both hands over the child that Steven knew was unnecessary and the air crackled around Thor with sparks and heat. “May Prince James have the strength, persistence, and bravery to face all of life’s hardships.”

The needless sparks began floating down toward the child and disappeared in little puffs of golden smoke when they touched his skin. Thor turned and walked back toward Steven, giving him a small wink as Anthony took his place next to the baby.

“My gift,” Anthony said in a thicker and more formal accent than he usually spoke with. “Is the gift of charm.”

He also gave an embellished wave of his hands and jade and turquoise ribbons of light erupted from his palms, falling effortlessly down onto the baby. “May you unite your people against any foe, inspiring devotion and loyalty in all those whom you meet.”

Anthony stepped away from the royal family and Steven knew it was his turn. The Queen had asked for this gift specifically. Whereas Thor and Anthony’s gifts were suggestions from each of them, Queen Daenvers had given this assignment to him and him alone.

He approached the dias, giving what he hoped was a reassuring nod to the King and Queen and leaned over the crib. He had just opened his mouth to speak when the gigantic oak doors burst open and an unseasonably cold wind swept through the ballroom. A bolt of white lightning struck the center of the room and black flames burst out and vanished just as suddenly, leaving a tall cloaked figure in its wake.

The crowd all took several steps back in unison when the figure dropped his hood. It was Karpov.

“What a glittering assemblage King Nicholas,” the Sorcerer hissed, eyeing the crowd huddled throughout the outskirts of the room. “Royalty, Nobility, the Gentry and oh how quaint-”

His eyes finally landed on Steven, Thor and Anthony, who all had moved protectively around Prince James. “Even the Bereginya.” Karpov’s mocking tone had Anthony clenching his fists in restraint.

“I was quite distressed at not receiving an invitation,” Karpov continued, knowing full well the peace treaty between the two countries was sham. “But to show I bear no ill will, I too shall bestow a gift on the child.”

Thor conjured up his hammer and Steven his shield, followed quickly by Anthony aiming his energy blasts.

“Listen well, all of you!” Karpov shouted throughout the room. “The Prince shall indeed grow in dignity and virtue, beloved by all who know him…”

The pause was met by a deathly silence, every person in the room holding their breath in apprehension.

“But-” the sorcerer continued, his tone growing wicked. “Before the sun sets on his eighteenth birthday, the prince shall cut his hand on the blade of a dagger and DIE.”

The Queen dived for her baby, taking the small boy in her arms, her face stricken with grief. The Sorcerer erupted in a fit of laughter, the black flames bursting in the middle of the hall once more.

“Seize him!” King Nicholas shouted, but it was too late. The guards rushed forward but were met with empty air as Karpov disappeared into nothing. The nobility, royals and faerie alike were stunned into a despondent silence.

“Please-” Queen Alexandria begged looking to Steven. “Please, can you undo it?”

Steven held out his hands and she place the baby carefully in his arms. He could feel the curse pulsing through the child’s veins and closed his eyes and grieved. Their last, best hope against the evil that had plagued this world for centuries and he had been too stunned to act. “I cannot.”

Queen Alexandria half collapsed into her husband in anguish. “Karpov’s powers are far too great... but I may be able to help.”

Steven's mind whirled through the possiblities, an idea coming to him. He looked to Thor and Anthony, who both seemed a bit bewildered by what he was getting at. They had all been charged with specific gifts. Thor was to give masculinity, Anthony to give charm and Steven was to gift the most important gift of all. The gift of true love.

Thor caught on first, knowing it was a risk. “Do your best Captain.”

Steven took a deep breath and looked down at the small human, a mess of dark hair and sleepy blue eyes looking up at him. Altering curses was dangerous business. He would have to take care with his words, lest the consequences be dire.

“Dearest Prince,” Steven began to rhyme. “If through this wicked Sorcerer’s trick, a dagger should your hand still prick, a ray of hope may still exist, the gift I give is this-”

Steven closed his eyes in concentration, feeling the magic course through the infant’s veins. “Not in death but just in apathy, shall keep the fateful prophecy. Emotion you will be without, the longing for companionship will have no clout. A wakeful death will the curse complete, but do not fret your heart still beats. From this slumber you shall wake, when love is freely given, knowing there is nothing to take.”

A red glow beginning in the Prince’s chest spread to surround Steven and James in a strange glow. “For true love conquers all.” Steven ended and the crimson wave exploded out from the baby, crackling and spitting throughout the ballroom until all in attendance felt its warmth.

A moment passed in an odd quiet. Steven stared down at the young Prince and felt the change in his aura and finally allowed himself to breath. He handed the baby back to his mother. “I apologize for not being able to do more.”

Queen Alexandria reached out a hand, grasping Steven’s forearm. “Thank you,” She said fervently. “For saving my son’s life.”

Steven nodded and returned to his companions. King Nicholas seemed to come out of his fear-stricken trance and addressed his subjects.

“On this day,” He called authoritatively, assuming his role of king once again. “All daggers in the kingdom shall be destroyed and never to be forged again.”

And so it was done. 


	3. Chapter 3

**SIXTEEN YEARS LATER**

The fortress was in an uproar. Natasha sat lazily on the front steps, her pointed ears twitching with every bang and crash that sounded through the large front doors. Overlooking the mountainous landscape, her hair fluttered lightly in the winter breeze. A particularly loud and resonating boom sounded deep through the stone walls and Natasha let out a sigh.

Karpov was in an enraged frenzy, taking his wrath out upon the contents of their bleak home. Yelena had returned to them early this morning with news of the Bereginya’s plot to hide Prince James away deep in the forest as a way to avoid the curse. The Sorcerer had been in this state ever since.

Natasha knew the prophecy as well as anyone, and couldn’t fault her guardian for his panic. The conflict between the humans of the Midlands and Karpov, Sorcerer of the Mountains had been ongoing for centuries. A tumultuous peace holding between them only in recent decades, after the humans and Bereginya united to force Karpov back into the mountains. The Sorcerer had been biding his time ever since, waiting for an opportunity to strike. This was before he learned of the prophecy though.

 _The twelfth ruler of midland will bring about the peace._ Natasha thought to herself, _or some garbage like that_. The prophecy was long before her time, but it had always had been weight over her adoptive father's head. Though in recent years, Karpov had begun to believe he’d had the upper hand, the prophecy looking more and more unlikely with the curse of death upon the Prince.

“There you are-” Yelena called as she bounded down the steps. “Thought you’d be hiding somewhere a little more inconspicuous?”

“I wanted to watch the storm.” Natasha said, nodding toward the blizzard that was swirling over the tops of the trees.

“This is going to last days.” Yelena continued, pushing her long blonde hair over her shoulders and sitting down on the steps. She truly was a gorgeous creature, half Vila and half wind nymph which gave her a unique and powerful set of abilities. She had control over the winds around her to a certain extent and was a shapeshifter, able to transform at will into a black raven. This made her particularly valuable to Karpov, who used Yelena for her espionage abilities above all else. 

"Can you tell me what you saw yesterday?" Natasha asked conspiratorially, hoping Yelena's fondness for her would outweigh any orders she had from the Sorcerer. Yelena looked back toward the castle, Natasha assumed to make sure there weren't any eavesdroppers.

"I was up in the rafters during most of the party, the humans were celebrating the Winter Prince's birthday of all things-" She scoffed like she had never dreamed of wasting her time that way but dropped her voice and continued. "After the party was over and most of the human nobles had retired, three Bereginya arrived. I described them to Master Karpov and he believes they are the very same faeries who were charged with 'gifting' the child over sixteen years ago."

Natasha widened her eyes in mock surprise. So far this wasn't new information. She had found out as much over the last couple hours, sneaking through the castle and listening to Karpov's subjects spread their rumors.

"They met with the royals and I overheard them speaking about a plan to hide the human prince away in the forest, at least until after his next birthday." Yelena paused and Natasha knew the really good information was on the tip of her tongue, holding it back from Natasha was her way of having power over her. This was common for Yelena, always trying to prove her superiority. Natasha knew however, that her pride in her work would win out and she would share the intel eventually. 

"-That was when they let it slip that one of faeries, I believe they called him Steven, had altered the curse. That even though it would no longer kill the human dead, they would rather avoid the whole business altogether."

This time Natasha widened her eyes in true surprise. "Is that possible? That they could alter one of Karpov's curses so fully?"

"The Bereginya who did so must be very powerful," Yelena crooned. "Karpov's magic is usually quite final."

Natasha didn’t reply, her thoughts too consumed with the new developments on the other side of the forest.

“Don’t worry little spider,” Yelena murmured, misinterpreting her silence for concern. She was close enough that Natasha could feel the chill billowing off of the other girl’s skin.“You are so young, you do not remember the battles of old. Your father will not be inconvenienced for long.”

As one of Karpov’s closest companions, Yelena had been charged with raising Natasha. It was a strange upbringing, filled with magic and training and loneliness. When she was five, Ivan had an idea to give them all family nicknames, to make her feel more at home with the Mountain Folk. The sorcerer was her father, Yelena her sister, Madame B and Ivan her aunt and uncle. Natasha had earned her own nickname, Yelena calling her 'little spider' as a toddler. From before Natasha could remember, she had always had the ability to become deathly still and quiet. Karpov found it most endearing, one of the few endearing things he felt about Natasha at all. For the seventeen years she had lived in the fortress, Natasha had rarely felt a love that should have been given from a father to his daughter. 

She wasn’t his family, she was his pet.

“What was it like?” Natasha asked quietly. She had always been curious about the kingdom of the Midlands, ever since Karpov had told her of her beginnings. Cast out in a clearing in the forest, half human and half Bereginya, helpless and left to die. Unwanted by her family or feared by her village, Natasha didn’t know and as the time passed, she realized she didn’t care. But something about the human world had always fascinated her.

“Boring mostly,” Yelena said lounging back against the stone steps. “Nobles bickering about this and that. They are loathe to look at.”

Natasha smirked, she was used to Yelena’s disappointment when beauty was scarce.

“Prince James was rather handsome, though,” She said absentmindedly. “More pleasing to me than the rest of his wretched species. No disrespect sweetheart-”

Natasha’s grin widened. Yelena always poked at her for being half human. It hadn’t bothered her in years.

“How old are you now, dear?” Yelena asked, reaching out a beautifully clawed hand and tucking a strand of Natasha’s hair back behind her ear.

“I will be eighteen next autumn. Or so I’m told.” Natasha didn’t know the exact day of her birth, Ivan is the one who had estimated her age when Karpov had taken her in.

Yelena hummed noncommittally, not taking her eyes from Natasha’s face. “You and Prince James are similar in age then.”

“I suppose we are.” Natasha said dryly. Her mortality had always intrigued the other residents of the fortress. Ivan especially had marked her growth and development diligently for his own research purposes.

Another crash sounded from inside the castle followed by a guttural scream. Karpov seemed to be gaining in fury instead of decreasing it.

“What will he do?” Natasha asked, finally turning to meet Yelena’s gaze.

The nymph’s eyes lit up with a feral savagery, and she smiled showing off her slightly pointed teeth, “Something wicked.”


	4. Chapter 4

Bucky hit the ground hard, the air leaving his chest in a huff and he blinked against the stars bursting in his vision.

"Don't go where you opponent leads you," Steve said, reaching a hand out to help Bucky up. "Let's go again."

"Give me a second." Bucky said, his hands on his knees trying to catch his breath. They had been sparring for months. It had been Thor's idea, to help them all pass the time and improve Bucky's hand to hand combat skills. He wasn't worthless when it came to fighting, he was actually quite good compared to the guards he had trained with at the castle. What he struggled with however, was sparring with these guys. The Bereginya were faster, stronger and more cunning than anyone he had ever seen. Bucky took it all in stride though, if he was going to be the best, he had to train with the best. 

"Let the kid rest," Tony said through a grunt as he lifted the axe high above his head and swung it down in a slicing arc, splitting the log in two. “And by the way, I blame you for this."

“Me?” Steven said, pausing to lean on the small garden wall. “What did I do?”

“You and your damn woodcutter’s cottage.” Tony said disgusted and Steve let out a bark of a laugh.

In truth it hadn’t been all bad. Sure, Bucky missed his family and the cooking, cleaning and hunting had been learning experience. They had all caught on quick enough though. The faeries taking a bit longer to adjust to life without their powers. The Bereginya had a very specific type of magic, according to Thor, and it left traces. If they were to remain hidden they had to survive without leaving a scent for Karpov to possibly follow.

In addition, they had James going by a different name now, just to be safe. He’d chosen to go by Bucky, after his middle name, and the endearment his mother had given him. It made him feel more at home that way, like a piece of her was always with him. 

“Only three more months-” Steve said, interrupting his thoughts.

“Going to be the longest three months of my life..” Anthony muttered under his breath, swinging his axe and getting it stuck in a particularly stubborn log.

 Bucky felt a gentle pat on the back of his leg and turned to see a little fox pup pawing at his boots. 

"I thought we were leaving the orphan in the forest this morning?" Steve said reproachfully, though his tone didn't reach his eyes. 

"Oh come on Steve." Bucky said, picking up the fox and cradling her in his arms. "You try abandoning that face."

He'd found the infant fox huddled in an old oak tree's roots almost a month ago. She had been cold, alone and close to starvation. Bucky had nursed her back to health against the faerie's wishes but now he felt like he had a companion. Someone only he could talk to outside of the immortals. He couldn't release her back in the wild, not yet at least. He wasn't even sure if she would ever be able to fend for herself, being hand raised like she was.

"Kid you bring home more strays than anyone I ever met." Tony said, tossing the split logs into a pile by the back door. "What happened to that owl with the broken wing from few weeks back?"

"I visit him every morning." Bucky said with a grin.

“Don’t forget the fawn who was caught in the bog.” Thor said coming out of the back door, wearing a ruffled apron covered in flour.

“We’ve talked about this,” Tony groaned, diverting his attention to Thor. “You don’t have to wear that thing every time you bake.”

“Mortals wear these.” Thor said, looking down at the pink plaid fabric.

“Mortal _women_..” Steve stressed and Bucky fought back a chuckle. 

Of the three faeries, Thor had, by far, been the most enthusiastic about the prospect of living a whole year as a mortal with no magic and no powers.

Thor ignored their teasing. “Bucky would you pick berries this afternoon? We are getting a little low.”

Nodding, he picked up the gunny sack next to the gate and slung it over his shoulder. “Come on Alina.” He called to the little fox and she bounded after him.

“Don’t name the fox!” Steve and Tony called after him and he grinned, tearing off down the path.

The nine months he had lived in the woods had gone in fits and spurts. Sometimes days would pass unending, Bucky longing to be home again with his parents. Other times, days would pass rapidly, one sunrise blurring into the next. No one would tell him exactly what the curse had been when it was cast upon him as a baby. His parents forbade anyone from mentioning it in the castle. The Bereginya weren't much help either. Steve would just tell him to put it from his mind, it wasn't an issue now that they had hidden him away. 

For the most part, Bucky listened to them. He rarely thought about the so called 'curse.' That was his old fate. He had the Bereginya on his side now, what harm could possibly come to him?

No, something new was plaguing his thoughts on the two mile hike to the blackberry patch. He'd had a strange dream the night before. The memories were slippery. He knew he’d been walking through a dense fog, a figure leading him onward but always out of reach. He never saw her face but had some sense that it was a woman. It wasn't the dream that had bothered him, though. It had been the way he woke up, covered in a cold sweat, a deathly quiet voice lingering in his ear. 

He shook the dream from his thoughts, stopping at the small creek to fill his canteen and give Alina a piece of jerky from his pouch. The blackberries were only a few hundred yards up stream, he would be back at the cottage before midday. He corked his canteen and stood, whistling for Alina to follow. She did not.

He looked back to see the little fox completely still, ears erect, staring across the creek into the trees.

“What is it girl?” He asked crouching down next to her and looking in the direction she was pointed. A twig snapped in the distance and both of them turned toward the sound. The foxes eyes sharpened at movement in distant trees. 

A girl, no older than himself was peering out behind a gigantic river birch. 

"Please," Bucky called to her in a gentle voice as she hid her face once more. "Don't be frightened."

She leaned out a little further from behind the tree this time, her long red hair cascading down her shoulder. "Your fox is lovely." She murmured, her voice had a lovely rasp. 

"Her name is Alina," Bucky smiled kindly but hesitated. He was under strict orders not to talk to strangers. The faeries would be livid if they knew he was making small talk with a girl from the forest. All indecision left his mind however when she stepped out from behind the tree fully. She was stunning, with red hair pulled back in vines, her long green dress ending just above her bare feet. She had an odd  necklace resting against her collarbone, a black and red spider at the end of a silver chain.  

Her large green eyes contemplated him from the opposite bank. "What is _your_ name?" She asked softly. 

Something about her pulled at him and he was answering before he could stop himself.

"My name is Bucky." 

"That's a strange name." She said taking another step down stream. Bucky followed her, aware that he was moving but not sure he had willed himself to do so. The way she spoke was intoxicating.

"Have we met before? I feel like I know you." He asked incredulous and she smiled. 

"Is that what you tell all the girls?"

"I wouldn't know," He said blushing slightly. "I haven't met many girls."

They were moving up the bank in unison now, speaking to each other over the gentle trickle of the water over the creek bed. 

"A handsome boy like yourself? That seems unlikely." She smiled and Bucky blushed again.

"I haven't seen you around the forest.." He framed the statement like a question. 

"I keep to myself mostly." She stepped gracefully over a large log in her path and used it to cross the stream. "To steer clear of strangers."

Bucky swallowed as she moved to stand in front of him. She was close enough that he could count the freckles on her nose. "I'm a stranger."

"No," She whispered slyly. "You said so yourself, we've met before."

 Bucky was staring at her, he knew he was being rude but there really was something about her that tugged at him. Like she was half of the whole of him that he didn't know was missing until now.

"We are going to pick blackberries-" He stammered trying to recover some of his dignity. _Get a grip_ , he thought to himself. _You meet one pretty girl in the forest and lose your head._

"Are you inviting me to join you?" She asked, arching an eyebrow. Bucky could feel some of the fuzzy leaving his head and his wit returned to him. 

"Only if you tell me your name."

She turned, stepping lightly up the grassy bank toward the blackberry patch before calling back over her shoulder, "My name is Natasha."


	5. Chapter 5

He only saw Natasha a handful of times over the next couple months. Alina was helpful in searching her out but most days there was no sign of her. Bucky tried to ask her once where she went during the days in a row when he didn't see her. All she answered was that she had responsibilities to her employer. Bucky's follow up questions about who she worked for and what she did had gone unanswered. 

Today was looking like it was a bust.

Bucky and Alina had walked up and down the bluffs surrounding the river region, throwing nets into the calm waters, attempting to catch fish for Thor to store up for the winter weather that was slowly rolling in. The catch hadn't been bad that day, his bag was almost half full of trout but he was disappointed all the same. He hadn't seen Natasha in over a week. 

If he was being honest with himself, he wasn't quite sure what he thought was going to become of their friendship. He still hadn't told her that he would be returning home to the Midland capital in less than two weeks. Maybe it was for the best that he didn't see her today, he'd had the fog dream again last night. The haunting voice whispering his name over and over again until he awoke, covered in sweat, his blankets on the floor. He couldn't figure out what the dream meant. He'd racked his brain all morning, distracted from his fishing, trying to discern what it could possibly mean. 

Alina was up river quite a ways, digging at a rabbit hole. She had grown considerably over the past month. Losing the puppy look around her eyes and ears. Her legs and tail filling out. She still continued to sleep at the foot of Bucky's bed but he wondered how much longer that would last, if his parents would let him keep a wild fox in the castle. He doubted it. 

An outcropping of rocks made a makeshift path for him to pass underneath the waterfall without having to swim through the river. He whistled for Alina to follow and he heard her splashing behind him as she jumped from rock to rock, attempting to swat at the fish swimming through the clear water. 

"You know foxes are typically shy and solitary creatures."

Bucky almost lost his balance on the slippery rock beneath his feet. "Saints, Natasha!" He called up to where she was sitting, up on a large rock that looked to be an entrance to a cave under the waterfall. 

She let out a chirp of a laugh. "Did I frighten you?"

"I only jumped about a foot in the air." Bucky took a deep breath, trying to slow his heart rate back to normal. "What are you doing up there?"

"Napping." She said simply and began climbing gracefully down the rock wall to meet him on the wet river floor. "I meant what I said. I wonder what it is about you that Alina likes so much."

"She likes you too," Bucky said, as if to prove his point the fox trotted up to Natasha and waited patiently for a scratch behind the ears. Natasha obliged with a genuine smile. Bucky spoke before he could stop himself, "Where have you been?"

Her expression closed, eyes becoming sharp. Bucky didn't even know why he asked, he knew she would not answer. She never answered. Bucky wasn't even sure why he cared where she went or why. Although he was beginning to think he actually missed Natasha when she was gone.

"I've been in Korolevstvo." She said quietly. Bucky stood there stunned, unable to move, even when she hopped to the next rock and disappeared around the bend, Alina following quickly.

"Wait-" Bucky said hurrying after her. "Really?"

She did not look back, walking with purpose through the edge of the water and out onto the riverbank. 

"How did you get in?" He asked, trudging up the bank after her. "I thought it was bewitched so only faeries could enter.."

"I am half Bereginya." She said like it was obvious.

"Really?" Bucky said again. He really needed to come up with a new word to convey his surprise. Natasha pulled her hair back from her face, showing off her elongated and pointed ears. She always kept her hair down, Bucky had never noticed before. 

That explained the barefeet. Thor, Steve and Tony were never cold, in fact Bucky had to remind them on occasion to keep the fire going or he would freeze to death at night.

He always thought she was part dryad or something, wondering the forest protecting the trees. This opened up a whole new realm of possibilities for his imagination. 

His questions came out in a rush, "What was it like? What were you doing there? Were you in the capital? Did you see the Knights of the Wind? Thor told me they have eight foot wings sprouting right out of their back."

Natasha giggled at his flood of questions. "It was just like any other city. Markets and traffic. People only worried about themselves."

Bucky couldn't help but notice that she sounded uncharacteristically bitter. 

"I bet it was fantastic and your making it sound positively terrible to not make me jealous." His light tone softened her expression and she grinned up at him. 

"You've found me out."

"Come on-" He said grabbing her hand. "I've got six more nets to check."

They spent the rest of the afternoon lounging on the riverbank. Bucky sharing his lunch with both Natasha and Alina. He didn't mind though. It was nice to have company again. They spoke about the forest. Bucky reported that the bear cubs they'd stumbled upon earlier in the month had doubled in size. Alina refused to go within 200 yards of them now. 

Natasha shared what she knew of Midland. Bucky was desperate for news, though he never told her how connected he truly was to the country. From everything she told him, his mother and father were well. The King and Queen had finished their royal tour of the country that was an autumn tradition. He wondered how they accounted for his absence. 

Bucky pushed his parents from his mind and recounted the story of Steve and Tony having a wood chopping contest from a few days before that had Natasha in a fit of giggles. 

"And then-" Bucky said trying to speak through the tears of laughter. "He says 'Don't take from my pile.'"

They both let out a peel of laughter that woke Alina up from her nap. The fox gave them a reproachful look as she watched them roll around in the grass. 

"Your guardians sound absolutely ridiculous." Natasha said through her amusement. 

"Yeah," Bucky agreed. "They kinda are."

They lay there for a few moments, Bucky staring into Natasha's deep green eyes. It was a rare moment where she didn't have a furrowed brow or the downward pull of her lips that hinted at a deeper burden. He was struck with the sudden urge to kiss her. He had just leaned forward ever so slightly when a loud squawk sounded overhead and diverted Natasha's attention. 

"I have to go." She said, sitting up quickly. 

"Why?" Bucky asked confused, looking around for the source of the annoying noise and saw a large raven sitting on a low branch across the river. Natasha was already on her feet, taking off toward the crossing under the waterfall. 

"Wait!" He called after her but she was gone.  


	6. Chapter 6

Natasha stayed in the shadows as she hurried through the forest back to her little camp in the hollow. The black raven followed her from above, occasionally sending an agitated caw down at her. She had been hoping to sneak a few days to herself between her mission to Korolevstvo and reporting back to the fortress.  It seemed that decision had gotten her into a bit of trouble. No sooner had she ducked into the old bear den she was using as her makeshift home, when the raven swooped in and with a violent flap of its wings it transformed into Yelena. 

"What in the seven hells are you doing?" She cursed at Natasha and began inspecting the walls of the den. It looked like she was searching for traces of magic, afraid someone might be listening in to their conversation. 

"I'm doing my job." Natasha said defensively. There was nothing Yelena could have seen that Natasha couldn't dismiss away as being part of the mission. Yelena finished her circle through the small space and seemed satisfied that they were alone. 

"You haven't reported back in over four days, you missed your check point-" Yelena's eyes flushed with disappointment and frustration. "I thought you were dead."

"Well, I am not-" Natasha started but Yelena interrupted her, clearly furious.

"Instead, I find you basking in the grass, eating sweets and... and-" It looked like she was struggling to find a terrible enough word. "Flirting!"

Natasha scoffed and turned her back on Yelena. She busied herself with the small fire pit she used for cooking and making tea. A good cup of herbal tea always calmed Yelena down, and she needed her calm. 

"I am sorry you were worried about me," Natasha said, trying to keep her voice even and revert back to the mountain folk way of speech. "The human prince gets impatient when I am away for long amounts of time. I did not think it would be a problem if I met with him on my way back to the mountains."

Natasha prayed to whatever god was listening that her lie was good enough. If Yelena ever found out that Natasha had _wanted_ to see James, craved it like a parched man craves water. She would be finished. Karpov would kill her himself, the Sorcerer did not respond well to disloyalty.

"Little spider," Yelena begged, grasping Natasha's shoulder and forcing her to make eye contact. "Do not go down this path, it will only lead to heartache or worse... What does Madam B always say?"

"Love is for children." Natasha replied automatically.

Yelena searched her eyes for a moment but whatever she saw she seemed satisfied with.  "Good girl. Now get that fire going, your father would like to speak with you."

It only took Natasha few minutes to clear out the overgrowth that had blocked the hole she had made in the top of the den for smoke to vent. Placing a good amount of sticks and twigs beneath the logs she called sparks to her fingers that lit the kindling instantaneously. She pulled a bit of rhodiola root from her bag and threw it in to the now steady fire. As soon as the herb touched the flames, they turned a violent purple and Karpov's face began taking form in the blaze. 

"What news daughter?" His eyes were black, even in the fire, his slow rumbling voice resonating throughout the den. 

"The Bereginya Queen remains in her castle. There have been no mobilizations of military forces and no movements to reinforce the existing charms around Korolevstvo."

"Good," Karpov drawled with a wicked smile. He turned in the flames briefly, seeming to be looking for something on his end. "I have a gift for you."

A lick of flame reached out toward her, holding what looked like a golden sheath. Natasha hesitated but only for a moment before taking the dagger in her hands. "The Winter Prince's birthday is approaching. He must fall to the spell. Do you understand?"

"But I thought he would no longer die if the curse is accomplished?" She hoped the concern in her heart did not show in her voice.

"He will not." Karpov said bitterly. "But my sources tell me he will be equally inconvenienced. After it is done, bring him too me. I wish to see him with my own eyes."

Natasha nodded. The lump in her throat preventing her from speaking. Yelena kept a close eye on her but Karpov did not seem to notice the change in her demeanor. 

"Do not fail me." Was all he said before the flames returned golden once more and he was gone. 

Natasha looked down at the parcel in her hands and unsheathed the knife. It was beautiful, with an intricately carved handle and glistening rubies at the hilt. She had been given no other choice, she had to follow through. This was the job and she had to finish it. There was just one edit to her father's plan that she had to carry out. She didn't know how she was going to accomplish it, everything she knew about the Sorcerer said that he would study the effects of the altered curse and then be done with it but-

He would not die. James would not die. She promised herself that much. 


	7. Chapter 7

The morning of James' eighteenth birthday dawned bright and cold with a fresh layer of snow upon the forest. Natasha had not seen the prince since their afternoon on the riverbank. She told herself that her absence would make him more receptive to her call but really she just wanted to avoid seeing him for selfish reasons. She had the awful feeling that if she got any closer to him she would be lost forever. 

She had sent him a message, tying a small piece of parchment to a string around Alina's neck, and told James to meet her in the blackberry patch at noon. Her stomach was in fits, nausea threatening her every few minutes.  _Finish this_ , is what she kept telling herself, there was no betraying her family. This was her responsibility and if she completed the task, Karpov would reward her beyond measure. 

These thoughts among others were on her mind all morning as she packed up her little camp. She had bathed in the icy stream, dunking her head in the crisp water and tried to get as much of the dirt and grime out of her hair as possible. She hadn't been back to the fortress in weeks and knew Madame B would see fit to whip her if she had even a speck of dirt on her person. Before dressing, Natasha increased her body temperature, turning the lingering water on her skin to steam and using the heat to curl her hair in waves. She grabbed at the clothes she had washed the night before, a black tunic that she belted at her waist and tight fitting black pants. She also put on boots for the first time in months, soft supple things good for climbing that had been a gift from Ivan.

She'd been careful to craft her appearance so that James would see her as innocent and non-threatening but on this occasion she couldn't be barefoot in a summer dress. If this was going to end in a fight, she had to be ready. 

Natasha slung her bag on her back and set off down the path. 

She made a quick perimeter around the small meadow, setting a few charms to warn her of anyone approaching. She had just placed her last enchantment when Alina burst through the trees and began pouncing at Natasha's feet. 

"Easy pup." She said quietly and crouched down to give Alina a good scratch. "Where is he, girl?"

"Hi.." James' voice sounded from behind her and Natasha straightened.

She hesitated a moment, schooling her features, before turning to face him. "Hi."

Saints, he looked good. His boots were polished and he had a bow and arrow strung across his back. His hair had grown, just a touch in the last two weeks since she'd seen him, but it was long enough to tuck behind his ears now. 

"You look different," He said eyeing her new clothes and boots. 

"I bathed." She said simply and shouldered past him to the center of the grove where she had left her bag. "Do you want some lunch?"

"No, I'm okay." James said, following closely behind her. His proximity was disconcerting. "Thor is cooking up a big supper this evening."

Natasha sat down, relaxing into what she hoped was a lazy posture. "Celebrating?" She asked surreptitiously. James didn't reply. 

"I have a confession to make," She said, patting the rock next to her. James obliged, eyeing her curiously as he sat down. "I know who you are... The Winter Prince, Twelfth Ruler of Midland and all that."

He went completely still, the shock evident on his handsome face.

"Don't worry, though!" Natasha gushed, grasping his hand in hers. "You're secret is safe with me."

He relaxed a little bit, running a hand through his dark hair. "I guess it doesn't matter much after today."

"Today?! Right," she exclaimed, pretending like she had forgotten what was hidden in her bag. Like she could forget the agent of fate she was supposed to be. "I got you something."

"You didn't have to do that.." He said bashfully and Natasha took a deep breath before pulling out the roughly wrapped parcel.

"Happy Birthday-" She handed the package over to him but he made no move to open it. 

"I return to the capital tomorrow." James seemed to hesitate over his words. Natasha had not known him to hesitate about anything. His voice was unsure but his expression was decisive as he continued to stare at her.  "Come with me."

It was Natasha's turn to freeze. She was overwhelmed by the emotion bubbling up behind her eyes. She knew her mouth was half open but had no control or foresight to close it. Of all the things she could have prepared herself for, this was not one of them.

James took her silence as encouragement to continue, "-I'm not sure what my parents will think. I vaguely remember them speaking about a possible betrothal to that awful Princess of the Moors. Saints she was hideous, but your half Bereginya! Maybe you could be like an ambassador or something? I haven't thought it all the way through.. I just know that I want to be with you, I want your home to be my home, I want-"

"I can't," Natasha finally croaked out. 

"Look," James sighed. "Whoever you are working for, whatever you are running from, I can protect you."

She shook her head, not able to take her eyes off of their intertwined fingers. "You can't."

"At least let me try.." He moved a hand to her cheek and tipped her chin up so she was forced to look at him. His jaw was set, eyes determined. She knew what was happening and made no move to stop him. James slowly leaned into her, closing the distance between them and brushed his lips softly against hers. It was a shadow of a kiss, he was barely there and then he was gone. Natasha opened her eyes and met his gaze. "Promise me you will think about it."

The nausea hit her again and she blinked, forcing herself to look away from him.The conflict inside her was rising quickly, and Natasha wasn't sure who would win out. She had the Mountain folk, the people who had taken her in and made her a part of their family. There was no doubt it was dysfunctional, but it was still her family. And then there was James, the boy with the weight of a country on his shoulders. He was royalty, conditioned from birth to rule, but despite all that he was selfless, and kind, and funny-

Natasha turn back to him, opening her mouth to speak but James had his eyes on the golden dagger now laying in his lap. He had opened Karpov's gift while she was too distracted with her own dramatics. He marveled at the sophisticated design and the balanced weight of the handle. Natasha finally came to her senses when he pulled at the hilt and loosed the blade from its sheath. 

"NO-" She bellowed. But as she lunged for the dagger, the edge pierced his skin and carved a slash across his palm, from index finger to wrist. James' eyes rolled into the back of his head and he collapsed to the cold ground. 

"James," She cried, kneeling next to him in the snow, repeating his name over and over again. "James, James.."

He wasn't breathing. 

_James._

Natasha couldn't feel a pulse against his neck. 

_James.._

His skin had gone deathly cold.

_James..._

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, he began to stir. His bloody hand had left the snow around his arm stained scarlet. Natasha checked his pulse once more and finally allowed herself to breathe when she felt the steady thump against his skin. Her relief did not last long, however. No sooner had James opened his eyes, when his hand closed around the wrist still perched on the hollow of his neck.

Natasha tried to remain calm and remember her training, but his expression was so vacant. He blinked a few times before sitting up and Natasha resisted the urge to pull her hand from his grasp. 

James looked around the blackberry patch, taking in Natasha's bag, the bloody dagger and then his own sliced open hand. 

"James-" Natasha whispered but her voice came out barely audible. He still didn't let go of her wrist. She tried again, her voice a little more forceful this time, "Bucky-"

He rounded on her, the pressure on her wrist building so that his fingernails were digging into her skin. The blue eyes that Natasha had always thought were so full of warmth had turned cold. 

"Who the hell is Bucky?"

 

\---

 

It had been two hours since Bucky had left the cottage and Steve was wearing a path into the garden dirt with his pacing.

"I knew we shouldn't have let him out of our sight today." Tony said, bursting through the backdoor, Thor on his heels. 

"Did you find anything?" Steve asked anxiously and Thor nodded. 

"This was buried in his bag," Thor said pulling out a folded slip of paper with neat handwriting scrawled across the inside. "He went to the blackberry patch."

They set off immediately, all calling to arms their unique choice of weapons. The traces of Bereginya magic no longer a worry, the only thing that mattered was finding Bucky. Steve had never been this frightened in his life.  

They slowed their sprint to a steady jog as they came up on the clearing. Thor went right, Tony left and Steve entered head on. Careful not to make a sound, Steve crept through the bushes, ears and eyes peeled for any movement at all. He had just past the center of the grove when a glint of gold caught his eye. 

His heart sank when he saw the scene in front of him. At the base of a large boulder was a beautifully carved dagger abandoned in the snow, its blade stained red with blood. 

"No-" he heard Thor whisper from behind him.

"We're too late," Tony said resigned, his voice thick with an emotion Steve hadn't ever heard from him before.

Surely, Steve would have felt it, would have known if the spell had been activated. He hadn't felt a thing all afternoon. It wasn't suppose to happen this way. They had taken specific precautions to prevent this. They had planned and prepared and been cautious, as cautious as they possibly could be. Steve sunk to his knees in the snow, the realization hitting him in the gut.

 _They were too late._  


	8. Chapter 8

Their journey back to the mountain fortress was uneventful. Natasha was sure the Bereginya guardians were hot on their tail so she never broke pace, even for a second, and James stuck by her throughout. It was strange to see him like this. She had yet to figure out what exactly the curse had done to him. His memories were gone, that much was clear, but what other damage had been rendered was yet to be seen. 

Natasha finally let herself relax when they reached the base of the mountain. She adjusted her pack and looked up at the castle built into the mountain side. _Home at last, s_ he thought bitterly.

"This way," Natasha called behind her, leading James to the steep staircase carved out of the cliffs. Natasha saw Yelena circle overhead, then take off quickly toward the fortress, no doubt to tell Karpov of their arrival. 

"We are going to meet my father." Natasha spoke over her shoulder. "He doesn't like you very much, so do as I say and you'll keep your head."

She looked back at him and he nodded once in understanding. 

With every step up the mountain, she recalled a different memory of him. Their first meeting in the glen by the blackberries, how kind he'd been when he thought she was a wildling. The evening they climbed the tallest tree in the valley and watched the sunset over the forest. The time James had tried to train Alina to sit on command, which had ended with Natasha on the ground, laughing uncontrollably at them both. 

Natasha's heart ached at the thought of the little fox. She had seen her a couple of times on their journey north, occasionally coming within a few yards of James. Eventually prowling away disappointed at his lack of recognition and praise. 

If they made it out of these next few hours alive, she would venture into the forest tonight and find the creature. It was the least she could do, James loved that fox, even if he didn't know it right now.

She thought back to when he'd woken up from the curse. It had been such strange interaction after the violent change that had come over him.  

_"We have to go," Natasha had said, finally breaking free of his grasp._

_"Why?" His voice was hollow, devoid of all emotion._

_"There are people who will be looking for us. We need to get out of here. Fast."_

_"I know you?" He asked, eyeing her skeptically._

_"Yes," Natasha said fervently, an idea coming to her head. "You know me and I am the only person in this world that you trust. Do you understand?"_

_He nodded, looking briefly confused but stood all the same. This was good, he may be empty but he was pliable._

Natasha could work with pliable.

"We need to make it look like you're my prisoner." Natasha told him, in what she hoped was a rational tone of voice. They stopped in a shady bend of the mountain stairs and she pulled out a small length of rope and handed it to him. "Make it look like your hands are bound but leave yourself a way to escape if something goes wrong."

He fiddled with the rope a bit before wrapping it carefully around his hands. "How will I know if something goes wrong?"

"You'll know."  

Once his binds were tied, Natasha put a hand under his arm and began leading him up toward the fortress once more. They were halfway up the front steps when the towering oak doors swung open to greet them. Karpov, Yelena, Ivan and Madame B all waiting at the castle entrance. 

For his part, James didn't hesitate when he saw the threatening group awaiting his arrival and continued his march up the steps. Natasha's stomach, however, seemed to clench into tighter and tighter knots with every stride. When they reached the top, Natasha stopped a respectful distance from Karpov and for a beat all was still. The sorcerer taking in James' tangled hair and muddy boots with a hungry expression. 

"Well done, Natasha." He said not taking his eyes from James' face. Natasha nodded and stepped away to stand next to Yelena. The uneasy feeling only increased as Karpov began to circle, taking James in from head to toe. James followed Karpov with his empty gaze and only flicked his eyes to Natasha once. She gave the smallest nod of reassurance and James returned to his attention to Karpov. 

After he was satisfied with his observations, the sorcerer called over his shoulder to Ivan. "Take him, I want to know exactly what that infernal faerie did to my magic."

Ivan stepped forward, grabbing James roughly by the arm and led him down the stone hallway. Natasha tried to fall silently into step behind them. 

"Not so fast, daughter-" Karpov called after her and Natasha froze. "You shall address the assembly with us."

She held in a groan, she hated the pageantry of the assembly. She reluctantly turned to find the rest of her family going the opposite way toward the throne room. She allowed herself one glance back and was met with James doing the same. There were so many things she wanted to tell him. That she wouldn't let anything happen to him, that Ivan was never needlessly vicious, that she would find him afterward. That it was her fault he was like this now. But if James felt any hint of her internal struggle it didn't show. 

Falling into step behind her family, they entered the cavernous space to deafening applause. It looked as if Karpov had gathered all of his subjects for the occasion. Yelena and Natasha took their places to the left of Karpov's throne and Madame B on his right, leaving a space for Ivan should he need to take his place next to his master.  

Below them, scattered throughout the throne room were the Mountain Folk. Hags, ogres, trolls and any other creature that lurked in the dark and damp. Karpov had given them all sanctuary when the humans began killing them for sport. They had fought for him and beside him in the conflict with the Midlands, using their unique talents to add a certain amount of savagery to any battle. They were no army but they were loyal to a fault.

"Darlings!" The sorcerer called out fondly and the crowd quieted at once. "My daughter has returned to us with the gift of a lifetime."

Natasha fought back the bile rising in her throat. All eyes turned to her in unison, she wore an expression of cool indifference but behind her back, her fingernails were digging into her palms. 

"My faithful subjects," Karpov continued with mock humility and gestured to the back wall. "I give you the Winter Prince."

The taunts and hollers were thunderous as the doors opened and Ivan forced James into the sneering crowed. Karpov sat down upon his throne lazily, resting his chin on his hand. He was thoroughly enjoying the insults being thrown at his new prisoner. Natasha kept a mental note of anyone who got to close or spat at James, keeping a list of people to seek retribution from at a later date. 

James on the other hand looked completely unfazed. He didn't flinch or cower at any of the horrendous creatures threatening him. In fact, he almost looked bored. They made it to the front of the crowd and stepped to the base of the dais to stand directly beneath the Sorcerer. 

"Tell me Ivan," Karpov said quietly, the crowd silent once more. "What was the Bereginya's best effort to save this human's life?"

"The magic has been altered yes," Ivan said, sounding more curious than anything. "His body still functions but he has no memory and no emotional ties to his surroundings. His personhood is gone, whereas his anatomy remains. In other words, he is as good as dead." 

Natasha's throat went dry. This was her doing.

"Yes, but not dead yet." Karpov spat.

Natasha knew what was next. Had known it from the moment Karpov had handed her the dagger. The sorcerer's pupils had gone to slits, as they did when he was particularly enraged. The order of execution was coming. The crowd could sense it too, the bloodlust evident in their restless whispering and chanting. 

"Wait!" Natasha called over the jeers from below and all of her adoptive family turned to stare at her. No one interrupted the Sorcerer in front of the assembly. Ever. 

"Your people know you have won, but-" Natasha swallowed, taking a few steps closer to her  father and kneeling at the side of his throne in a show of obedience, hoping beyond hope this would work. "Midland knows nothing, Korolevstvo knows nothing. All they know is that he disappeared. If you execute him now, they will never feel the fatal blow."

"Get to the point." Karpov growled.

"Use him." Natasha said through a wicked grin, playing her part well. "He already has training, and Ivan said so himself, he has no feeling. That means no empathy, no remorse, no love for his country. What better revenge, then to use their savior against them?"

She could see the idea forming behind his eyes. A spark had come alight and Natasha knew she had convinced him. If there was one thing she could count on Karpov for, it was to exhibit his superiority on all sides. Especially when he had the chance to inflict pain or embarrassment on his so called oppressors. 

"Hmm," The sorcerer crooned, stroking his gotee. "How inventive.."

Natasha let herself have one brief moment of relief before taking her place in line behind the throne once more. Yelena threw a suspicious glance her way but Natasha didn't care. She knew she'd done it. James would not die.

Today at least.

Karpov stood and took carefully measured steps to where James was waiting at the base of the steps, hands still bound in front of him. 

"You know they named him the Winter Prince for the storm he was born into," Karpov paced slowly, his cloak billowing behind him as he moved from side to side. "It was the worst blizzard in decades, lasted for almost seventeen days... and just when it looked like all hope was lost, an heir the throne was born, the snow ceased, and the country of Midland rejoiced..." 

The crowd was rapt with attention, absorbed in his every word. Natasha too, despite knowing the story well, could not tear her eyes away. 

"But the Winter Prince is no more." Karpov paused, coming to stand directly in front of James. "From now on, he shall be my servant, a welcome asset in the fight against our enemies."

The Mountain Folk began to clap and stomp in a slow rhythm, as was custom when the Sorcerer was announcing a decree. "From now on he shall be-"

The crowd ceased their rhythm in unison, waiting with bated breath for their leader's decision. 

_"The Winter Soldier."_


	9. Chapter 9

The sun was rising over the tree tops by the time Natasha collapsed onto her four poster bed. She had spent the entire night roaming the fortress after the assembly had been dismissed. Her objectives had been to assess the Mountain Folk's reaction to their new ally, the Winter Soldier, and to find out where they were keeping him. Her eavesdropping had returned little results. Most of the castle residents had congregated in the kitchens to indulge in the wine stores after their leader's triumph. There was little talk and a lot of singing, followed by most of them passing out before midnight. 

Madame B had turned in early, falling asleep in a tub of one of her _treatments_. Ivan had been in his study, testing what she assumed was a vial of James' blood, Natasha's stomach had turned at the sight. Karpov was still pacing the throne room and Yelena was nowhere to be found.

There had been no hint of where they were keeping James either. At first, she had assumed the dungeons. She had made a pass through the cells as soon as the guards drifted off to sleep but there was no sign of him. She tried the guest wing of the fortress, though it was rarely used. She tried searching through Ivan's many laboratories and even the attic. She came up empty on all fronts, only giving up her search when she heard the slurping and squelching of Madame B's morning ritual. 

She needed to sleep. The realization hit her that she had not rested since the night before James' birthday, which was almost two days ago. Relaxing against the mountain of pillows and quilts, she had just allowed herself to drift off when she heard the sound of wings approaching. Natasha cracked opened one eye just in time to see Yelena transform mid-flight and land gracefully on the balcony.

"Get up." She said sharply, throwing Natasha a scathing look.

In reply, Natasha groaned and buried her face deeper in the pillows.

"Little spider," Yelena murmured in a sickly sweet voice and began running her clawed fingers through Natasha's hair. Her grip tightened until she was pulling at the locks in warning. "I need to speak with you."

Natasha inhaled against the pain building in her scalp and finally sat up. 

Yelena released her. "What you are doing is dangerous."

"What am I doing?" Natasha asked, slumping back against her pillows.

"You will not be able to save him forever, Karpov will kill him. You have to know that?" Yelena searched her eyes but Natasha held firm, not giving anything away. "I was up most of the night observing him, speaking with him-"

"Interrogation really isn't your forte." Natasha interrupted dryly.

Yelena ignored her. "Whatever person he was before, is gone... you have to know that as well?

Natasha's throat went dry. She did know. It was her fault he was gone. Her thoughts had been consumed with little else since Ivan made his revelations. But she couldn't let him go. Not yet.

"Where is he?"

"One story down and two windows to the north." Yelena said quickly and Natasha sprang out of the bed. "Little Spider?"

Natasha turned back before she reached the balcony doors, Yelena's brows were knitted together with concern.

"Be careful."

She nodded once and climbed over the stone railing. Natasha scaled the outer wall of the fortress easily, finding her footing between the large stone bricks. All of her searching the night before and he was below her own room the entire time. What was Karpov thinking, giving James a bedroom in the private wing of the castle? The whole west quarter was forbidden to anyone except the family. What on earth was he playing at?

The window was open, cracked just enough for a large raven to fly out unnoticed. Leave it to Yelena to put her nose where it doesn't belong. Natasha appreciated the sentiment of her adoptive sister but why couldn't she just leave well enough alone?

Using her toe, Natasha opened the window a little wider and dropped into the room silently. It was dusty and unused with a door that looked like it had been altered to lock from the outside. Natasha began scanning the room in more detail, when from behind her, a thick arm closed around her neck.

Instinct taking over, she heaved herself up off the ground before throwing her entire bodyweight downward, flipping him over her shoulder. James landed with a thud and Natasha was on him in an instant.

"Calm down!" She said, fighting to keep his arms pinned beneath her. "It's me!"

A flash of recognition crossed his face and his squirming stopped. 

"Are you going to choke me out if I let you up?" She asked incredulously. He let out a huff and shook his head.

She stood, letting him catch his breath. Natasha coughed and massaged her throat where his grip had been, she was certain she would bruise. Anger bloomed deep in her chest. "What the hell was that!?"

He was standing on the opposite side of the room assessing her. "I didn't know it was you."

"So your first instinct is attack?"

He didn't answer. 

As her fury ebbed away she realized she couldn't fault him for it. If she was being held prisoner, in a strange place after losing all emotion and memory,  she might be a little on edge too.

"How have you been treated?" She asked, trying to keep her voice even. "Are you hungry?"

A strange look passed over his face, but in an instant it was gone. "No one has been here, except the raven woman."

"That's Yelena." Natasha clarified, her curiosity getting the better of her. "What did you two talk about?"

"She asked about you." His voice was so monotone, so different from the open and energetic way he used to speak. "I told her that you told me to trust you. That so far you hadn't given me a reason not too."

She was taken aback. The last thing she deserved was his trust but by some trick of fate, or faerie magic, she had it. It was unsettling, and the pit of guilt grew a bit in her chest.

"You saved my life." His voice was unsure, brows knit together in concentration, "I should feel grateful.."

Natasha began to speak, to tell him not to worry about it, but he cut her off. 

"I don't." His eyes were cold and hard, all doubt leaving his tone as he continued, "I know I should but I don't- I don't feel anything."

Her mouth snapped shut in surprise. They stood there awkwardly for a moment, just staring at each other. Natasha had just decided that she needed to say something when the lock turned and Ivan entered the room.

"Ah, very good," He said, pleasantly surprised by Natasha's presence. "You're already here. This one," he said gesturing to James. "Needs a tour and frankly I would rather not so, will you oblige?"  

Natasha was sick of being speechless, Ivan was a distracted sort of man but even she knew she should be flogged for communicating with a prisoner without permission. He couldn't even be bothered to care. Before she could respond, however, Ivan tossed her the large skeleton key, turned on his heel and left. 

"Oh sure!" She yelled after him. "Like I don't have better things I could be doing."

"I know you don't, darling," Echoed back after him.

James was staring down at her, looking frankly too judgmental for a person without any feelings.

She let out an exasperated groan and headed out the door. It was a few moments before she realized there was no one behind her. She ducked back into the room to find James standing in the same place he was before. 

"You coming??" 

 

-

 

Natasha showed him the living quarters, the kitchens, the dining halls and throne room. He never had any questions, just took it all in with a blank expression. They made their way to the dungeon and the cellars, followed by the service stairwells and attic. She showed him everything, save for the secret passageways between the walls, those were her domain.

"Is that all of it?" He asked, keeping pace down the large hallway. 

"Just one more stop," Natasha said through a smirk as she took a hard left underneath an old tapestry. James ducked in behind her and they made their way through the small passageway, Natasha all too aware of his close proximity. 

They reached the wooden double doors at the end of the corridor and Natasha shot him a quick glance, wondering what he would think of the other side.

"Welcome to the Red Room," she said mischievously, before throwing open the doors.

The ballroom converted to training center was bustling with activity. A couple of trolls were sparring in the middle of the room, bystanders taking bets on who would win out. To their left, a group of hags were stringing bows and making arrows. Along the far side, under the floor to ceiling windows, they were testing new weapons against Bereginya steel.

Natasha crossed her arms and began to walk around the room slowly, James at her back. As they passed, many of the Mountain Folk stopped their work and stared at 'the Winter Soldier'. Natasha kept an extra eye on the ogres who huffed and grunted, showing their large muscles. 

They finally reached the training ring, where two knights in full armor were dueling with blunt swords. The one with the red cape was clearly the superior fighter, beating his opponent back relentlessly. 

"That's Alexei Shostakov," Natasha said under her breath to James. "He has mastered the art of Bereginya swordsmanship and is in charge of training the other knights."

The match was finally won, Alexei disarming his opponent in a flash of metal. The two knights shook hands and when he removed his helmet, Alexei caught sight of Natasha. He sauntered over, looking as arrogant as always. 

"Hey Spider," he said through a crooked grin and leaned carelessly against a pillar. "Showing around our new recruit?"

They way he looked at James was clearly meant to be threatening even though his tone was cordial. 

James watched him for a beat, the furrow in his brow deepening. "That is not how Bereginya fight."

"Excuse me?" Alexei snapped. 

"The way you fight," James continued. "It is much too flamboyant. Bereginya fight with fluidity and finesse. Most of the time, you just swing your sword around unnecessarily."

Natasha put a hand over her mouth to hide her grin. 

Alexei straightened to his full height. "And I suppose you would best me in combat?"

"Boys please-"

"Probably," James said, taking the bait and Natasha rolled her eyes.

"Well then," Their conversation had gathered a small crowd and Alexei spread his arms wide. "We have a challenge."

"You don't have to do this," Natasha said, grabbing James' elbow. He gave her a appraising look and she let out a deep sigh before muttering, "He feints right."

"-No armor." Alexei was shouting to the ever growing crowd, while his squire removed his breastplate. "Just a good old fashioned sparring match."

James selected a training shashka and tested its balance. Seeming satisfied, he stepped onto the training floor. Alexei, now armor free, took his place opposite James and had the audacity to wink at her. James shot Natasha a suspicious glance and taking advantage of his diverted attention, Alexei lunged.

The crowd cheered but James blocked him easily and they were off. Bets were flying as the two fought, looking more like a dance than a battle. Where James thrust, Alexei blocked. Where Alexei cut, James dodged. They swept through the training space at full speed, taking little care to avoid the onlookers. As Natasha watched, she was struck by how good they both actually were. 

She had seen Alexei spar before but only with trainees, against beginners who had barely held a sword. And James- She had watched from afar as he practiced with his three guardians but now he was calculating, shrewd and unrelenting. It made for quite a show. The match continued, neither giving up or gaining ground until finally it looked as though James was tiring. His blocks were slowing, barely keeping time with Alexei’s jabs. 

Just when it looked like Alexei would deliver the final blow, James pulled a move that Natasha had only seen once before, watching him train with the Faerie called Steven, the day they first met. James knocked the rival sword away easily and kicked Alexei to the ground, edge of his own weapon at Alexei's throat. 

"Don't go where your opponent leads you." James said simply, his voice carrying easily over the now silent Red Room. Natasha's breath caught. How could he know that? His memories were gone, all attachment and feeling gone. Or were they just buried? Underneath all of that magic.

A slow clap echoed throughout the hall and the crowd parted to allow Karpov through. 

"Impressive." The sorcerer rumbled, keeping his eyes on James. "You've made my best swordsman look like a dimwitted fool."

James held his sword loose at his side while Alexei scrambled to his feet. 

"Sir, I-" Alexei began but Karpov held up a hand to silence him.

"You will take over training the knights," Karpov said, looking pointedly at Alexei. "All of them."

Alexei looked murderous. James nodded in obedience and Karpov withdrew, his cloak dancing behind him.

When the Sorcerer was through the doors, money changed hands, winners pleasantly surprised and the losers grumbling about fair play. James returned his sword to the wall and moved to stand next to Natasha once more. 

"That was quite the move," Natasha said with a smirk, trying to gauge his reaction. "Where did you learn it?"

He was quiet for a moment as they walked back toward the secret passageway. "I don't know." He said finally, a haunted look crossing his face for the briefest of seconds and then it was gone. 

"Well you better rest up." Natasha said, leading him back out into the corridor, where Ivan was waiting to take James in for more testing. "Tomorrow, you spar with me."


	10. Chapter 10

The last dregs of winter were still holding on, the snow resisting the warmer temperatures, making the mountain nothing but rock and slush.

Natasha trudged up the steep steps toward the secret cellar door at the base of the fortress. She had snuck out before dawn, only venturing a mile or so into the forest to find Alina. The little fox had taken up residence in a shady hollow and Natasha frequently brought her table scraps on the mornings she could go unnoticed. Then she would meet James in the Red Room for their morning spar.

Natasha preferred training in the early hours of the morning, when the Red Room was empty. Barely any of the Mountain Folk knew how skilled she was in a fight and she wanted to keep it that way. You couldn't put a price on being underestimated. 

Finding the hidden entrance easily, she tip-toed through the quiet castle. Taking a few of her favorite secret passageways, she made it to the training facility only a few minutes after sunrise. James was already waiting for her, stretching in the middle of the sparring ring. 

"Morning," Natasha yawned. He nodded in response.

This had been their routine for almost two months. Natasha got the feeling this new version of James liked routines. He always did the same thing at the same time every day. Trained with her in the morning. Inspected the armor and weapons before noon. Trained with the experienced fighters after lunch and the novices in the evening. Then met Ivan outside his room at dusk to be locked away until the sun rose again. 

Natasha cracked her neck, calling sparks to her fingertips.  She took a relaxed stance to signal she was ready and James stood. 

"I thought we'd try no weapons to start." James said, mirroring her stance. Natasha shrugged and the sparks circling her wrists and fingers blinked faintly then disappeared. James had asked her once why she refused to fight with traditional weapons. She had told him that her in her line of work she couldn't always carry a sword or bow and arrow. That if she was going to have to be in a fight she might as well hone the weapon she was guaranteed to always have. Her magic. 

They were a pretty even match, although James was still taking her down a little over half the time. She could disarm him easily enough but whenever it came to hand to hand combat he had the advantage. He was a lot stronger than he looked. 

They began slowly, James throwing a few punches her way that she dodged easily. He made the mistake of letting her too close and she kicked his legs out from under him before somersaulting away. 

"Alexei told me something interesting yesterday," James said, scrambling to his feet. 

"Alexei is full of nonsense." She said scathingly as they circled each other. 

"He said, that your sparks can kill a man dead with one touch-" Taking advantage of her distraction, he landed a blow to her side. He caught her fist as it headed toward his jaw and pulled her in close before continuing, "But that you rarely ever use them lethally."

Natasha snorted and spun away from him. "What is so interesting about that?"

James left her an opening and she landed a solid blow in his chest. He took a staggering step back and gasped for the breath she had kicked out of his lungs. It was at that point that Natasha realized they had an audience. 

Madame B was standing in the shadow of a nearby pillar, watching their training session intently. Natasha's attention was diverted just enough that James could gain the upper hand. He had her round the middle and tackled her to the floor. 

She knew she could not fail in front of Madame B. Using her legs she was behind James in a flash and twisted his arm so his face was pressed into the training mat. He overpowered her after a brief struggle but she was quicker. Using a very move that James had taught her, she got him on the ground again, this time his arms pinned beneath her left leg. Closing a gentle hand around his neck she sent a small shock into his skin. Nothing too painful just enough to make him clench his jaw in discomfort. 

She gave him a self satisfied smirk before letting him up. 

"You are progressing well," Madame B called, moving out of the shadows. They both straightened to attention as she eyed them closely. "I have an assignment for you-"

James took a step back, seeing himself out of a conversation that wasn't for his ears, but Madame B called him back, "For both of you."

James and Natasha glanced at each other, James hadn't been on assignment yet, not really. Natasha didn't think patrolling the perimeter counted as field experience. 

"What's the job?" Natasha asked, it was curious that Karpov would send James with her. Natasha never had partners.  

Madame B curled her lip in disgust. "A traitor has made contact with the Bereginya, we believe he plans to pass on valuable information about our operation." She pulled out a crumpled scroll and handed it to Natasha. "This was found among his things."

Natasha unraveled the yellowing parchment and scanned the short letter, then handed it to James. He read through it quickly as well, taking in the time, meeting place and promise of reward for information. However, where Natasha had hesitated ever so slightly at the signature, James did not. 

"He knows far to many of our secrets, this defection must be stopped. Spider," Madame B said appraising her, "You will scout the area. We need to know where the Bereginya spies are coming from and what they know. Soldier, you will eliminate the target before an exchange of information can be completed."

"Understood." They both said in unison.

Madame B scowled at them for a moment longer. "You leave at sunset."

 

\---

 

It was just after dawn that they arrived at the meeting place. They found it easy enough, this was the only oxbow in this part of the river for miles. It was deserted for now, the rendezvous not happening for another twelve hours at least. 

The hike had been a quiet one. Mostly because James didn't have the need or capability for small talk but also because Natasha got a strange feeling in her gut whenever they were alone together. Training was manageable, she could use her aggression to temper the unease, but whenever James was with her for any extended period of time she couldn't stop the flood of memories and guilt gnawing at her insides.

The worst part was that something about him still tugged at her.  

She had taken to calling him "Soldier" like the rest of the Mountain Folk. It was just easier that way. She couldn't say his name without knowing she was partly responsible for his current condition. Plus, she was fairly certain he had no idea what her name was either. He had called her nothing but 'Spider' since his first day at the fortress.

_Do the job._ She told herself, shoving her attachment to him aside and coming up with a plan for the day. 

James found several tall pine trees with a good vantage point of the clearing and spent the rest of the day tending to his bow and arrows, making sure they would fly straight and true. 

Natasha spent the morning spiraling out across the river in wider and wider arcs until she finally heard the distant noises of a camp site. She prowled around them from a distance before climbing up a large spruce tree overlooking the campfire. 

Two Bereginya sat boiling a kettle over a steady fire. Natasha recognized both of the them as James' former guardians. The big one named Thor was noticeably absent and Natasha wondered if he was accompanying them at all. She inched out her limb silently and strained her ears to better pick up on their conversation. 

"I don't have a good feeling about this." Tony huffed and stoked the fire unnecessarily. "How do we know we can trust this Vilenjak?"

"If he has information about Bucky," Steve replied, his voice steady. "Then its worth the risk."

Natasha's stomach dropped another inch. There were only a few Vilenjak left in the Mountain Region, most fleeing west when a civil war broke out between their people. Alexei Shostakov was one and Anton Ivanovich the other. Since Natasha thought it unlikely that Alexei would defect, that left Ivanovich as their traitor. 

She knew him, had made colorful sparks to entertain his daughter, Raisa, at dinner only three nights before. How could he do this? Turn his back on Karpov, his people, his daughter?

And all for information on James. The Bereginya would attack the fortress tomorrow if they thought they could rescue him. She needed to get back to the river, she needed to-

What did she need to do?

She couldn't help Ivanovich escape. Failure was not an option. She couldn't convince him to come back, Karpov would kill him for even an attempt at betraying him. James' arrow to the heart would be a mercy compared to the Sorcerer's punishment. She couldn't protect his daughter from Karpov's wrath either, unless they succeeded in their mission today. 

Natasha took a deep breath. The Bereginya were still speaking in low voices beneath her. She plotted out their most likely route to the river and discerned that they had almost definitely travelled from the Korolevstvo border. Meaning the Bereginya were still hiding behind their charms. She scaled the tree silently and dropped to the forest floor already sprinting back toward James' stake out spot. 

She burst through the brush to find James resting against a large trunk, combing his arrow fletching. 

"Whats the matter?" He said, unconcerned by her flushed face and labored breathing. 

"We need to take out Ivanovich before the meet up." Natasha gasped, bending over to prop herself up on her knees to catch her breath. "The Bereginya can't know we were here. We are out numbered and definitely out matched, if we take him out in front of them they will capture us without hesitation."

"Where will he approach from?" James asked, setting his arrows aside and standing.

"The north, he won't take the shortcut through the mountain pass, it's too heavily patrolled. He will take the long way down the river." Her breathing was returning to normal but that just increased her awareness of the turmoil in her chest. 

"That one." James said automatically, pointing toward a thick fir tree that was at least fifty feet high. James gathered up his weapons and they both began climbing. They were three-quarters of the way up when James stopped at a thick branch and adjusted his position so he was sitting, facing the river. 

"You'll need to face the other way," James said, gesturing behind him. "We'll need to know if the faeries are approaching."

Natasha sat down awkwardly, she knew he meant for her to sit back to back with him, to make it easy to communicate without too much movement or noise. Her posture was stiff as she straddled the branch and their spines brushed ever so lightly. 

"Two hours to meet up." She whispered, gauging the sun's position above the horizon. 

"Let's hope he's early." James said bluntly and they lapsed into a heavy silence. 

The sun had set completely, twilight rolling over the forest basking everything in a strange purple shadow, when Natasha heard a distant twig snap behind her. It took everything she had not to turn and see what James was seeing. The opposite bank had been completely dormant, no sound or movement coming from the southeast. James knocked his arrow silently, Natasha hearing the soft strain of the bow as he pulled the string back to its full tension. 

She closed her eyes, preparing for the arrow to fly when James let out a soft curse. "She shouldn't be here."

Natasha spun round and her mouth went dry. Ivanovich and his daughter were walking hand and hand toward the clearing. 

"Get the child out of the way." James said quietly, slinging his bow over his back once more. "I'll take care of the target."

They both dropped silently to the ground, going in opposite directions. Natasha creeping silently through the trees to get to Raisa. She had just wondered how she would get to the girl without alerting Ivanovich when an arrow came out of nowhere and pierced the Vilenjak through the shoulder.

"Poppa?" The girl screeched and Natasha got her answer. 

"No, please-" Anton begged as James' form stepped out of the shadows. 

"Do you really want your daughter to witness this, Ivanovich?" James voice was low and deadly, giving Natasha chills. 

"Don't hurt her." He said clutching at his little girl, hiding James from view.

"She's in no danger." James nodded to Natasha and Ivanovich turned to see her reach out to Raisa. "Spider, take her away."

The girl struggle against her grasp, screaming for her father but Natasha held firm and kept her voice soothing. "Come, little one." 

Natasha didn't look back, just carried the child as quickly as she could away from the scene. Even when she heard the awful, muffled squelch of a knife being buried into flesh, her pace never wavered. Finally, she came upon a huge oak tree and crouched down to hide among its roots. Raisa was still clutching at Natasha's arms, her sobs unrelenting. 

"Its okay little one. Shhh." Natasha tried stroking the girls hair but she only wailed harder. 

She had no idea what she would do. There was no safety for the child back at the fortress. She was distracted, borderline panicked, and had she a little more awareness Natasha would have noticed the two figures moving quickly through the trees toward her. She just had time to turn her body protectively around Raisa as a ball of blue light came sailing toward them. She braced herself for the impact and a burst of energy hit her square between the shoulder blades and everything went black. 


	11. Chapter 11

Natasha gained consciousness slowly. She heard voices before the people they belonged too came into focus. As soon as her eyes adjusted, she jerked awake, her hands pulling at the ropes binding her to the sapling. 

"How good of you to join us," the Bereginya called Tony said, his tone mocking. She had no idea how long she had been out. It could be a few hours it could have been a whole day. It was dark, they were nestled in between several thick trees, the undergrowth blocking the rest of the forest from view on all sides. There was a small fire in between herself and the faeries, making the shadows flicker and dance on the leaves. 

"Where is Raisa?" She asked, not even attempting to mask the panic and anger in her voice. The girl was innocent, and if these brutes so much as looked at the child wrong she would skin them alive. 

The blonde one called Steve stood aside and Natasha could see the girl fast asleep under a crumpled old blanket. She breathed a soft sigh of relief and returned her attention to the immortals in front of her. Now that she knew the child was safe, her expression turned blank and uninterested. Men were still men, no matter what species, and she would play these just like any other. 

Keeping her eyes directly ahead, Natasha called her sparks to her fingertips and attempted to burn through the thick ropes. She could feel the ropes beneath her come into contact with her power, but nothing was happening. The blonde fairy cocked his head to the side, examining her. 

"Your bonds are enchanted," He said coolly. "Your magic will have no effect."

Natasha's sparks disappeared but she remained calm. Any spy worth their neck knew how to get out of ropes without magic.

"Speaking of your magic," Tony interrupted, feigning intrigue. "How did you come by it? Theft seems unlikely, the effort would kill a young woman like yourself. A gift perhaps, from your master? Though, last our intelligence knew, he was too weak to turn a tadpole into a frog-"

Natasha smirked but remained silent. Of course these righteous protectors would never assume one of their kind had actually produced an offspring with something so lowly as a human. 

"Why are you protecting the girl?" Steve asked softly. "You presumably killed her father, preventing him from informing on the sorcerer but why protect his daughter? What is she to you but collateral damage?"

Her smirk faltered just a bit, but Natasha refused to answer him.

"Maybe you weren't working alone," He paused and Natasha had the distinct feeling that this faerie was rarely taken advantage of. "Or maybe you feel a kinship to the child because she is like you? Half human and half.. something else?"

"Half.. human?" Tony croaked, turning to Steve. He looked as surprised as she felt. No one had ever guessed her secret before. 

"Of course," Steve said, his voice low. "It makes sense. Where else would she gain such power?"

Tony continued to stammer, "But there hasn't been one-"

"In over 200 years." Steve said, interrupting him. He never took his eyes off Natasha. It was unnerving. "But why are you loyal to Karpov? What allegiance could he have won from a person who is born of both his enemies?"

Natasha took a deep breath, her anger threatened her good sense and she was reaching her boiling point.

"Perhaps he kidnapped her?" Tony suggested, "Brainwashed her into servitude."

"I wasn't kidnapped-" She snapped, and they both froze in surprise.

Brainwashed? Maybe. Madame B had a gift for gaining obedience, but kidnapped? Never. She knew her origin deep in her bones, knew that she had been abandoned for the sole reason of what she was. 

"I wasn't kidnapped," She said again, her voice slow and even. Her plan had been to remain silent until she could break free of the binds but their arrogance was absolutely intolerable. "As an infant, a helpless newborn baby, I was left in the forest to die. To freeze on a rock during the worst snow storm in a century. Karpov found me, took me in and the Mountain Folk raised me as their own..."

The two Bereginya stood stunned. 

"What allegiance could I have?" Natasha fumed. "Should I instead serve a country that fears my very existence.. or serve the country that abhors it?"

She continued to glare at them both as she worked her hands back and forth, loosening the ropes around her wrists. She seemed to have shocked them into silence. The ropes were slow to give and she could feel the burns where the friction had tore at her skin, but they were giving.

"I'm sorry," murmured Steve, and he at least looked it. His sharp blue eyes were somber over the fire and Natasha let out a huff. The last thing she needed was pity from a faerie. 

"Karpov may be a lot of things," Tony interjected, attempting to take advantage of Natasha's willingness to speak. "But you must know that he is cruel above all else."

Natasha shifted her attention to his dark eyes and laughed. "Everyone is cruel, some are just better at hiding it than others."

"Bucky isn't." Steve said, staring into the fire before looking up to meet her gaze. "You know who I'm talking about, don't you?"

Looking between the two of them, she felt the guilt boil in her rib cage. These men may be obtuse and pretentious but they did care for James. Still, she held her tongue.

Tony's words came out in a rush. "Our intelligence says he is alive and being held prisoner. Any information you can give us is helpful, anything at all. Whatever happens we can take you back to Korolevstvo with us. We can protect you."

Natasha closed her eyes as the echo of James words came back to her. _I can protect you._ What would these heroes do if she gave up James' location, if she told them of his responsibilities to her family? Was their capacity to forgive big enough to take in an empty shell of a person, who had betrayed his family and his country?

Natasha didn't think so. 

She was saved the obligation of replying when movement behind the two Bereginya caught her eye. Steve and Tony noticed her stare and turned quickly to see a figured dart between the trees. 

The faeries gestured wordlessly to each other and took off in opposite directions. Natasha resisted the urge to call out after them. If something was stalking their campsite, letting the Bereginya handle it was her best move, especially since she had made very little headway on the ropes attaching her to the tree. 

She almost screamed when a cold hand closed around her forearm and she twisted around to see James cutting through her ropes with a short knife. 

"What are you doing here?" She hissed.

"Nice to see you too." He said, slicing through the last of the bonds. "That distraction I placed won't keep them occupied for long. Grab the girl and let's go."

"No." Natasha whispered, grabbing James' arm and looking over to where Raisa was sleeping peacefully. "No, we should leave her behind."

"Are you sure?" James asked doubtful.

"Yes," Natasha said, her resolve solidifying. "They'll take care of her."

They took off into the dark together, neither of them looking back.

 

\---

 

They kept up pace until reaching the outskirts of the forest. Natasha had a thousand questions racing through her mind, but one specifically she was burning to ask. At the base of the mountains she reached out a tentative hand on James' elbow and pulled at him to stop. 

"Why did you do that?" She asked before her nerve failed her. "Why did you come back for me?"

James furrowed his brow in confusion, "You were captured."

"Yes, but-" Natasha continued, trying to keep her voice low in case there was a patrol nearby. "That's not in our training, that's not how we work. Someone goes missing, there's no search party. Get captured? Figure it out yourself... Why would you break protocol?"

The furrow in his brow deepened. "I just knew I shouldn't leave you."

"But why?" Natasha pressed. 

"I just knew I shouldn't."

Natasha searched his eyes. There was no explanation for the surge of fondness bubbling up in her chest. The hand still lingering on his arm rushed with warmth and she swallowed against the lump in her throat. 

She tried to identify the other emotions coursing through her as their eyes remained locked. Pride, trust, and attraction, mixed with a strange gratitude that she’d never had reason to feel before. 

Natasha had just opened her mouth to thank him when James clutched his head and cried out in agony. He sank to his knees and his breathing became weighty and unnatural. 

"What's happening?" Natasha rasped, falling to her own knees and clutching his shoulders in her hands. "What's wrong?"

He grunted in pain as a few tears leaked out from under his eyelids. He was panting so hard she wondered that he could breathe at all. She had no idea where this fit had come from. She was about to call for help when he moaned again. This time clutching one hand on her arm, the other knotted in the damp grass. 

He finally looked up at her, his eyes strangely clear. "Natasha?"

And then he passed out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is has been my absolute favorite chapter to write. thank you all for sticking with me through this whole process. I know its taking a lot longer than i originally expected but i truly hope it is worth the wait.


	12. Chapter 12

The next few hours passed in a blur. Natasha had shouted herself hoarse at the base of the mountain, until help came in the form of two very annoyed trolls. She refused to leave James' side as they carried him up to the fortress. Ivan met them in the large entryway and took him straight to the lab. She didn't know how long James had been laid out on the table while Natasha sat dutifully in the corner, answering any questions Ivan threw at her. 

The look on his face right before he had lost consciousness was haunting her. She couldn't explain it, he'd looked like himself again, looked like himself before he was the Winter Soldier. His eyes hadn't been the cold, calculating blue Natasha had grown used too. The fixed image burned into her mind was the terrible agony that had taken over his features in the split seconds before he'd passed out. 

"Natasha-" Ivan scolded, snapping his fingers in front of her face until she blinked herself out of her trance. "Karpov will be here soon. Are you sure you want to stay?"

"Why wouldn't I?" She asked before thinking. 

Ivan blinked rapidly in concern. "You are quite distressed, my dear. It might be best for your father not to see-" Ivan gulped, searching for his words, "your _attachment_ to the Winter Soldier."

She knew he was right. If Karpov even caught a glimpse of her true weakness when it came to James, there would be seven layers of hell between her and the land of the living. 

She nodded and walked straight out of the room without a backward glance. Hurrying up the stairs, she found an empty corridor and ducked into a secret passageway behind an empty fireplace. Just because she was unable to be seen watching over James, didn't mean she was going to leave him alone with Karpov after the convulsion he just endured. 

Making her way silently through the dusty walls, Natasha finally allowed herself to breathe. Ivan had said James was in perfect health, his bodily functions had continued on as normal, they just had to wait for him to wake. She found the lab easily, silently taking a seat behind a false portrait that was transparent enough for her to see the blur of figures in the dimly lit room. 

"Easy does it.." Ivan assured as James sat up gingerly. "Can you tell me what happened?"

How was he already awake? Ivan said he would sleep for hours. The dark shape on the far wall was answer enough, Karpov must have brought him back to consciousness.

James grunted and rubbed his temple. "We were approaching the castle-" 

"Who was?"

"The Spider and I," Ivan seemed to fidget a bit but James continued. "We were almost to the stairs-"

James paused uncharacteristically and Natasha silently begged him to keep his rescue mission a secret. 

"-I got this headache. My vision went white and-" He stopped again, putting his head in his hands for a moment. "That was it, I don't remember anything else."

Natasha allowed herself a quick sigh of relief. 

"Mission Report." Karpov's slow rumble sounded from the other side of the room.

"Target eliminated. No information exchanged. The Bereginya remain hidden behind their borders."

Their expressions were hidden from her, all Natasha could see was Karpov's dark cloak through the canvas as he moved toward the door. 

"There was no mention of a child." James called after him and Natasha stopped breathing. 

"Collateral damage," Ivan laughed, trying to diffuse the situation. 

"If the Spider hadn't been there.." James' voice had dropped dangerously. Natasha had rarely ever seen him angry, before or after the curse. This seemed to be as close as he got. 

"Enough of this." Karpov growled. "Anton has been neutralized. The mission was a success."

James stood to his full height, which was eye to eye with the Sorcerer. "I follow orders without hesitation, but if you don't give me all of the information-"

"I SAID ENOUGH!" Karpov boomed and the walls shook with his wrath. Ivan was cowering behind his work station but James held his ground. 

"Am I dismissed?"

"Yes," Karpov seethed. "You will receive your new orders in the morning." 

As soon as James was out the door, Karpov began pacing. Natasha had never been so frightened in her entire life. 

"New orders?" Ivan asked quietly.

"Yes," Karpov said, still pacing. "I believe our Soldier has concluded his usefulness to us. Madame B agrees. Tomorrow we send him to Midland to assassinate the Queen."

"But that would be certain death."

"Precisely, Ivan. Do try and keep up."

Natasha was thankful there was a wall of stone and wood between herself and her father. The anger that boiled up hot and quick took over all instinct and for a moment her skin was alight with sparks. 

"What of the Knights' and Natasha's training?" Ivan continued, his voice was nonchalant but she had the distinct feeling that Ivan knew she was eavesdropping. 

"Alexei has been asking to marry Natasha for years and he grows restless." Karpov reached out a blurry hand to rest on Ivan's shoulder. "I always reward those who are faithful to me."

Natasha couldn't stand to hear another word. She took off down the passage and bolted up the rickety staircase to the private wing of the castle. Once she reached the secret door inside her own quarters she allowed herself to fume silently. It was difficult to keep her emotions in check, at the moment all she wanted to do was tear the contents of her room to pieces. 

She'd known most of her life that Karpov retained very little love for her. That her usefulness to him far outweighed any real affection. Though, to have it spelled out so plainly in front of her was an altogether different matter. He had essentially kept her around as a prize to be given away to the most worthy candidate. The falseness of it all made her stomach roll with nausea. 

Making up her mind in an instant, Natasha began gathering up the few weapons she had strewn about the room. Maybe the decision had been made when she saw Anton and Raisa strolling through the forest together, maybe it had been made weeks ago. She didn't know or care, but she was leaving this place and she was taking James with her. 

Natasha still had on her boots and gear from their mission and made quick work of putting together a small pack of essentials. Throwing the makeshift rucksack over her shoulder she took one last look about the room. Though this had been her home for eighteen years, Natasha found she felt no real attachment to the place, her anger taking over any nostalgia she might have felt about her bedroom. Natasha turned to leave and was almost to the balcony when she noticed a small scroll on her bedside table. She hesitated in the doorway but her curiosity won out. She grabbed at the parchment and pulled it apart roughly. 

**_This was a gift to the King and Queen of the Midlands from the Bereginya. They have kindly agreed that at present, your need is much more considerable than their own. It is enchanted to bring help should you ever require it._ **

**_Anytime you wish, your people will welcome you home._ **

**_Steven Grant Rogers_ **

Natasha scoffed at the note but pocketed the scroll all the same. 

She made her climb down to James' room quickly, not bothering to be polite as she kicked open his window and perched herself in the sill. 

"We're leaving." Natasha commanded and James sat up quickly on the bed. 

"Where?"

He was back to normal, Winter Soldier normal. His tone lacked inflection, his face void of any expression at the sight of her except mild confusion. Natasha dropped gracefully into the room, grabbed his bow and arrow from the hook and tossed it to him. "No idea, but we can't stay here."

"Why?"

Natasha let out an impatient groan but thankfully he began lacing his boots. "Because they're sending you on a suicide mission and want to marry me off to the biggest ass this side of the great salt sea."

"Oh." James grunted before belting his sword around his waist. 

"Right, so can we hurry before anyone notices that we're gone?" As Natasha began to sweep through the room looking for their way out, James grabbed a thick coat from his wardrobe and strapped a few more knives to his person. 

Natasha hadn't spent much time in his room and tried to recall the layout of the secret passageways throughout the private quarters. She knew there was an entrance somewhere but had to test several bookshelves, sconces and wood panels before finding a loose stone next to the bedroom door. 

"Help me with this," Natasha asked as she tried to pry the rough edges loose from the calcified mortar. Together they lifted one side of the large slab and shifted it away from the opening beneath them, a spiral staircase coming into view to lead them down into the darkness. 

"Stay close to me," Natasha murmured, moving quickly into the tunnel. "And don't make a sound."

Leading James through the passage, Natasha decided on their escape route. She settled on the cellar door through the kitchens, it was the least likely to be occupied at this hour. When they reached the pantry, Natasha bent down and kicked open the wall panel. It was a small opening and Natasha had to wriggle through on her side, James following close behind. It took his wide frame a moment longer to twist through the gap but when he was through, Natasha replaced the panel perfectly. No hint that it was anything more than solid wall. 

"When we get out in the open," Natasha cautioned. "Go straight for tree line, don't-"

She stopped abruptly as a silhouette came into view, seated at one of the long kitchen counters. Natasha would recognize that flowing blonde hair anywhere. 

"Have you really thought this through?" Yelena's voice was low, twinged with a hint of sadness. "You cannot hide from him."

Natasha was torn between wanting to explain herself and to run as fast as she could in the opposite direction. "Did you know?" Natasha quietly challenged and Yelena cocked her head. "Did you know about Alexei?"

"Not until recently."

"Then you know why I have to leave," Natasha took several quick steps toward her sister and wrapped her in a tight hug. She didn't ask for her blessing, or even for Yelena to accompany them. Natasha knew she would never leave Karpov's side willingly, but she did have one request. "Give us an hour head start."

"Little Spider," Yelena hummed into Natasha's hair, finally returning the embrace. "Is he worth it?"

"I don't know," Natasha blinked away a stray tear. "But I know I am."

They broke apart, Yelena giving her a mournful stare. "One hour." She conceded. 

"One hour." Natasha agreed. 

James had been motionless throughout this short exchange. Natasha gestured for him to follow but Yelena gripped his arm in her claw grip as he passed. She breathed something in his ear and James nodded once. Yelena gave them one last sorrowful glance before moving silently up the stairs to the dining halls. 

The cellar door opened to a courtyard in ruins, stone pillars and walls crumbling due to age and lack of attention. Natasha had always thought it was meant to be some sort of hedge maze, the uneven paths taking twists and turns that typically made no sense. The plus was that it was rarely patrolled. Natasha led the way, peering around every corner to check the coast was clear. 

With only two turns left, a muffled cackle broke the silence and the distant flickering of a torch appeared around the bend. James grabbed at Natasha from behind and pulled her into a particularly darkened corner. There was no where for them to go, no matter how dark a nook, they couldn't hide from a group of guards with torches. 

"Put your hands on my waist," Natasha hissed, an idea coming to her and she turned, pressing her body up against his. The look of shock on James' face would have had her snorting with laughter on any other day. "Just do it!"

As the light grew stronger and the voices closer, Natasha reached up and pulled James' lips down to hers. His mouth was unresponsive, but it didn't matter, the effect was instant based on the abrupt halt in conversation. Natasha faked a guilty gasp as she took in the group of six goblins that had stumbled upon them.

"What are you doing?" The largest and foulest of them grunted at her. "He's not suppose to be out of his room after dark."

"You wouldn't turn a girl in for having a bit of fun," Natasha asked sweetly. "Would you?"

The goblins looked between the two of them and began speaking amongst themselves in their guttural language. After a few long moments, it seemed they had come to a decision.

"Sorry Miss," The big one spoke again. "Going to have to turn you in, Master's orders."

Natasha dropped the act and sighed, "Very well then."

The goblins' surprise was brief as Natasha pulled her sword free of its sheath and buried it in the hulking creature's chest. James drew his own sword as the rest of the patrol charged. The goblins were strong but their muscles and spears were no match for Natasha and James' quick blades. 

Natasha wiped a splatter of green blood from her face and saw James pull a throwing knife free of one of the goblin's forehead. 

"This was not the plan." She said cleaning her sword on her pants. 

"Wait-" James said spinning in a quick circle, his eyes on the corpses. "Weren't there six of them?"

Natasha counted the bodies and cursed. Only five, one must have run off in the scuffle. "There goes our head start." 

Having no use in creeping silently through the grounds, Natasha and James took off at a dead sprint toward the trail that would lead them down the mountain. The last archway had just come into view when a bolt of white lightning struck the decaying stone and blocked their path. Natasha looked up to the tallest tower and saw Karpov, staff in hand and his cloak swirling around him.

"Get down!" Natasha yelled as another bolt of lightning struck the stone wall where James' head had been seconds before. Reaching deep inside herself, she tried to find the ancient power that flowed through her veins but just like always, only her sparks responded, circling her wrists. 

"This way-" James called over the loud crash of thunder as another assault of lightning took shape overhead. Though the first strike had blocked their original path, it had blown a hole through a neighboring wall, which opened the courtyard up to the mountainside. They scrambled over the rubble, narrowly missing another lightning strike, and darted out onto the cliffs. 

This position wasn't much better, they were too vulnerable, too out in the open. They needed cover, and fast. The sky was swirling again, only this time the thunder was deeper, whereas Karpov's weapons were metallic and harsh, the lightning that cracked through the clouds now felt pure. Natasha watched in awe as a bolt struck home, encasing Karpov's tower in a cage of light and a figure dropped out of the sky in front of them, fully armored, hammer in hand. 

James raised his weapon but Natasha put out a calming hand. 

"Get down the mountain," Thor directed. "Steven and Anthony will meet you in the forest."

Natasha gaped at him, "How did you-" 

"Captain Rogers alerted us the moment you took the scroll. Now go!" The Bereginya took off in flight again and Natasha paused just long enough to see him land on a neighboring tower and begin to duel with the Sorcerer. 

They scrambled down the mountainside. Dodging the rock slides and lightning strikes. They were within 200 yards of the tree line when a feral scream echoed across the countryside. Natasha and James skidded to a halt just in time to see wild roots, covered in thorns, erupt out of the ground around them and block their path on all sides. The thorns grew higher and thicker, joining together in a deadly cage. 

Through the branches, Natasha could just make out two figures sprint out of the woods toward them, only to be met by an onslaught of Mountain folk. James began hacking at the thorns with his sword but it did nothing but dull his blade with every chop. A strange purple light was headed toward them, spinning in a bizarre fashion, as it catapulted down in front of them. 

James and Natasha were blown backward by the force of it's impact and a strange smoke coiled and folded out from the small crater. Karpov rose, his cloak rippling out behind him. It was at this point that Natasha finally realized she might die. It was a strange sensation, to look her own mortality in the face. She had always known she would die someday, while her family and fellow Mountain Folk lived on, never changing and never aging. 

Though, where fear should have been, she felt a strange sense of purpose. Perhaps, she would be able to take her wretched father down with her and atone for the wrongs she had committed in his name. Natasha stood gingerly, drawing her sword and moved to stand directly in front of Karpov. 

The Sorcerer's dark chuckle made her skin crawl as he looked her up and down. She had no armor and no weapons beside her short sword, though her sparks danced across the blade. Karpov's eyes darted to her left and Natasha looked round to see James standing behind her, arrow knocked and bow string pulled, ready to shoot.

Their eyes met for the briefest of moments.

Something odd passed between them but before Natasha could discern what it was, Karpov began writhing and growing. 

"So this is your choice?" His voice quaked through the ground. "So be it. Now, you will deal with me." 

Karpov grew to a towering height, scales and horns erupting from his skin. Natasha took an involuntary step back as her father's face twisted into a vicious snout with long white teeth and yellow eyes. He snapped his jaws as clawed talons burst from his arms and landed with an almighty crash on muddy ground. 

Where the Sorcerer had stood only moments before, there now crouched a gigantic dragon, it's horned tail whipping back and forth as it watched Natasha and James through slitted pupils. It blinked once then opened its gaping jaws and spit a rush of green fire between them. Natasha rolled just in time and sensed more than saw that James had done the same. The roots behind them erupted into flame and the cage of thorns was alight with a greenish glow. 

James began firing arrows, one after another at the dragon's throat, though it did little more than annoy the beast. Natasha took advantage of it's diverted attention and ran around behind it, ducking beneath its thrashing tail and attempting to find a weak spot in it's heavily armored spine. When it moved, she noticed it's scales shifted with it, occasionally leaving the flesh beneath exposed. 

She sliced and cut at the exposed parts near the base of the dragon's tail, drawing blood. The monster screeched in pain and rounded on her, opening it's jaws once more. But Natasha was ready, she darted out the way in plenty of time and even got in a good carve on it's front leg. James had either run out of arrows or given up on trying to pierce the scales. He tossed his bow aside, drew his sword and charged. 

With a running start, James slid under it's belly while Natasha kept the head occupied and left a gaping wound in it's middle. The dragon roared once more, stretching it's long neck to snap at James. He dodged it easily and even got a good blow to the nose, but while Natasha was too busy keeping track of the teeth, it's tail whipped at her from out of nowhere. She had barely registered it coming at her, full speed, when she was shoved out of the way. 

She hit the ground hard, her breath leaving her in a gasp and her head cracking on a good size rock. Natasha twisted around to see James standing where she had been moments before, the dragon's horned tail buried deep in his side. 

"NOO!" Natasha bellowed, and then several things happened all at once. The dragon pulled it's tail free from James' stomach and turned it's sights on Natasha. James collapsed to the ground, his hand at his wound, blood pouring between his fingers. Natasha felt her sparks explode inside her, crackling and spitting as she flung her sword around in a sweeping arc and buried it in Karpov's heart. 

The inhuman screech that echoed throughout the mountain region shook the ground and trees. Natasha didn't relent and forced the sword deeper into the dragon's chest as it writhed in agony. Using her power that was rippling beneath the surface of her skin, she released the energy and drove it beneath the scales and into the reptile's flesh. 

Finally breaking free from her grasp, the beast stood on it's hind legs, howling in pain. It faltered, taking one step backward before crashing to the ground in a mess of teeth and horns and then turning to dust at Natasha's feet. 

Dropping her sword, Natasha rushed to James and pressed her hands hard into gushing wound in his side. James coughed, a drop of blood appearing at the corner of his mouth.

"No," Natasha stammered frantically. "No, No, No, James. Stay with me-"

His eyes closed slowly and his chest stopped it's labored rise and fall. 

"No, please, No-" Natasha sobbed, moving so she was directly above James' motionless form. She grabbed his shirt front in her blood soaked hands and gently shook him, knowing it would do no good. "Please, don't leave me."

The cage of thorns vanished into dust as well and she saw the three Bereginya at the edge of the tree line, heads bowed in grief but Natasha refused to accept it. It seemed a cruel irony that she would discern it in his last moments and realize too late that she didn't care what condition he was in. Whatever version of James he took, the Winter Prince or the Winter Soldier, it didn't matter, she just wanted him. 

"You can't leave," She cried, tears streaming down her dirty face. "Please, you can't. I- I love you."

She buried her face in his chest and let the grief take her. 


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thank you all for your kind comments and messages!!! i am very very sorry it took me almost a month to post.. i have no excuse other than writer's block which seems to be fueled by my inability to write a happy ending. 
> 
> so thanks again for sticking with me through this and for putting up with all of my run-on sentences. love you guys!

Bucky was in the dream again, a mass of white fog surrounding him. It was so dense, he could barely see the fingertips of his outstretched arm. He heard the whispers of her far away voice, calling to him from the depths of the mist. 

Something was wrong, he could feel it in the sluggish way his limbs were moving, his body barely able to keep up with his thoughts. Bucky winced at a sharp pain in his side but looked down to find it perfectly normal. The whispers grew stronger, her voice ebbing and flowing around him and he spun slowly as he strained his eyes to see anything except white.

Adrenaline rushed into his bloodstream as he began to feel a little panicked. He had never been this deep in the dream before, he almost always woke up once the whispers started.

New shapes loomed in the distance as the fog began to dissipate, becoming less opaque and rolling in gentle clouds around him. His head began to spin, the ground unsteady beneath him, and he fell clumsily to his knees. Trying to stay upright, he shut his eyes against the constant turn of the vapor.

Her voice echoed around him, clearer than it had ever been before. "Please, you can't," She sobbed. Bucky recognized that voice but his mind was so fuzzy he couldn't place it. "I- I love you..."

A peculiar warmth started in Bucky's chest and spread throughout his body. He was no longer kneeling, but lying on his back in the rough earth. The sensation spread to the white hot pain in his side and caused his skin to bubble and itch. There was a heaviness pressing down on his ribs and his lungs were burning for air. Bucky gasped, his eyes flying open to see a crimson glow spreading outward from his middle and a head of auburn hair, face down in his shirt. 

She jerked away as Bucky struggled for breath, her face streaked with tears and hands covered in blood. The magic continued to grow, encircling them both in a glittering sphere. 

"Natasha?" He croaked, his voice felt rough from lack of use. He was about to ask what happened when a flood of memories came rushing back to him and he clutched his head against the agony. Flashes played out in his mind of the last six months. The dagger, the assembly, training the knights, killing Ivanovich, their escape, the dragon. And through it all she was there. Natasha, his friend turned betrayer, reluctant protector turned ally.  

The pounding in Bucky's skull receded slowly and he didn't have to fight so hard to breathe. He blinked and the reddish glow surrounding them erupted, speeding across the landscape, leaving a warm breeze in its wake. 

Natasha was sitting back on her heels, several feet further away then before. Behind her, stood the faerie warriors, knowing smiles on all three of their faces. Bucky sat up and put a hand to his side, feeling beneath his ripped tunic and chainmail to find smooth skin. No evidence of the wound that the dragon's tail had given him. 

”How are you alive. How-“ Natasha started to ask, her words coming out in a tumble. 

”How is he back?” Steve offered and Natasha and Bucky both turned to stare at him, waiting for an explanation."True love conquers all.” Steve finally said, through a gentle smile.

Their heads' whipped around to meet the other’s gaze. Bucky just stared at her, taking in her tangled hair and wet cheeks. He'd seen Natasha everyday for the last six months and been completely unaffected by her. That was no longer the case. Bucky's insides clenched and unclenched, the ache of wanting to console her grief almost overpowering.

Tony cleared his throat awkwardly. “Clearly, you two have things you need discuss. We’ll just... go-“

He grabbed Thor and Steve and steered them roughly toward the tree line.

Bucky continued to stare as Natasha looked down at her hands. The change in her demeanor was instantaneous, and she fidgeted uncomfortably before brushing dirt off her pants and standing. Bucky followed her gingerly, even though his wound was healed, the muscles in his side ached with every movement.

He was still trying to process all of the new memories and how they fit in with what he knew about Natasha and the Mountain Folk before the curse. ”I was your mission in the forest, wasn’t I?” 

Natasha was looking anywhere but at him. “Yes.” She jabbed, her voice was hard. Not necessarily defensive, but definitely not asking for forgiveness.

”You delivered me to Karpov,” Bucky asked reproachfully.  “Knowing he could kill me at any moment.”

She didn't answer right away. He was trying to hold back his resentment and he took two steps toward her, out of frustration or familiarity, he didn't know.

”I did.” She said, her head down, eyes on her boots.

”You let me betray my family, my allies, my country-” He continued, and took another step closer.

Natasha finally lifted her gaze to meet his and blinked impatiently. His breath caught ever so slightly when her eyes, a brighter green than normal, met his, “I did.”

 _Saints_ , she was infuriating. Stubborn and proud, and completely unwilling to apologize. Bucky let out a hard breath. “You love me?”

At his words, her expression pained. He could see the internal struggle play out behind her eyes. Bucky knew she was probably fighting every duplicitous instinct that Karpov and her family had cultivated. Natasha swallowed hard and when she finally spoke her voice was thick with emotion.

”I do.”

Bucky searched her eyes. Despite all of the terrible things she’d put him through, he felt himself understand her, even empathize. She also had betrayed her people and deserted her family... She had killed her father, all so they could be free.

”I love you, too.” Bucky relented, he had never been so sure of anything in his entire life. Natasha let out a noise that was halfway between a laugh and a sob and Bucky took one last step and closed the distance between them, catching her in a tight embrace and crashing his lips into hers. Natasha clung to his bloodied shirt as Bucky held her, his fist loosely knotted in her hair. 

As he kissed her, Bucky sank into the feeling of knowing someone and being known in return. As the Winter Soldier, he had observed Natasha in her home and with her people. He'd seen her with her guard down in a way she'd never allowed herself to be when he was just Bucky and she was just a girl he'd met in the forest. He'd seen her home, he'd experienced the mistreatment that her family dished out firsthand.

And in the same way, Natasha had been by his side through all of those months when Bucky hadn't had an identity. When he was just an asset, a pawn in Karpov's scheme. They had been there to witness the other's atrocities- desertion, treason, murder- the list went on and on. They were fugitives and criminals, but they were in it together. 

Their intensity slowed, both of them breathless and Natasha pulled back, just enough to rest her forehead against his own. 

"What now?" She asked quietly. 

"Now?" Bucky murmured, echoing her tone. He brushed his hands down her arms and took her hands firmly in his. "We go home."

 

\---

 

They rode in a comfortable silence, Natasha's arms wrapped around his waist, their horse keeping a steady canter down the forest path. Thor had graciously given up his mount, deciding he needed to fly ahead and warn the King and Queen of their arrival. The Bereginya trotted ahead of them on their matching steeds, Steve occasionally shooting them a reassuring grin over his shoulder. 

Bucky was thankful his guardians didn’t ask too many questions. His mind was racing at the prospect of seeing his mother and father again. It had been a year and a half since they’d said goodbye, in the shadow of castle on the night of his seventeenth birthday. The King and Queen had generally been loving and supporting parents, however, that was before he'd been the Winter Soldier. Would they be angry with him for being so careless with his own life? Disappointed that he'd given up so many secrets? 

He realized that his involvement with the Mountain Folk could be categorized as a war crime. He might have to give up the throne. If his father got enough pressure from the other lords he might even be exiled. As he filtered through the various outcomes he realized exile might not be the worst thing. Him and Natasha could go away together. Perhaps take up residence in the now empty woodcutter's cottage on the edge of the Midland and Korolevstvo border. Live out their days in peace. Saints knew they'd seen enough conflict for a lifetime. 

Though, Bucky did want to speak to his father about their citizens treatment of the Mountain Folk, perhaps even convince him to outlaw hunting in the outer regions. Maybe someday, the two countries could coexist in a real, lasting peace. 

Natasha shifted uneasily behind him as the capital came into view between the thinning trees. She had been fidgeting for the last mile at least, adjusting her position on the horse's flank. 

"Will you stop squirming," Bucky laughed over his shoulder. "They are going to adore you."

Natasha snorted. "Yes, I'm sure your parents will hold me in the highest esteem. The girl who cursed you, endangered you, corrupted you, and then subsequently, fell in love with you."

"Well, maybe not the first part, but the falling in love part makes up for it." Bucky smiled back at her. He may not be sure about his own future, but he was definitely sure about this. His father might be disappointed that he could no longer be married off to unite with another kingdom's princess, but his mother would embrace Natasha with open arms.

They had a lot in common, both stubborn and determined. They both cared for their people first and had the unique ability to be rational when others allowed their prejudices or emotions rule their decision making. She was the exact type of wife his mother had always hoped Bucky would have. 

 _Wife_... He hadn't even proposed yet. He would have to do that soon. He smirked as he thought about how he would do it. Bucky got the distinct notion that Natasha would see any attempt at a proposal from a mile away and refuse his first offer, just for fun. He'd have to find a way to surprise her. Difficult to do, seeing as she was a singularly gifted spy.

Steve and Tony escorted them through the city gates and they wove through the markets and houses toward the castle. As they made their way through the cobblestone streets, crowds began to gather. Cheering and singing as they passed. Bucky tried to smile, but couldn't help but think that these people could very well be calling for his head, if his crimes were made public. 

When they were through the castle courtyards, the nerves set in. Bucky realized he had no idea what time it was. They had been riding for almost the entire day. Stopping in the shadow of the great oak front doors, he took a deep breath before dismounting and helping Natasha down behind him. He took her hand and she gave him a gentle squeeze of encouragement. The guards opened the massive doors and Bucky led their small party through the front hall. 

It looked exactly as he remembered it, the statues of his grandfathers and great grandfathers still lining the corridor, ornate paintings of Midland landscapes hung on the high walls, the rich navy pillars a stark contrast to the bright gold trim.

As they turned into the private receiving room, Bucky took in the sight of his father, staring out of a large window on the back wall, his hands clasped behind his back. In the middle of the room, Thor was sitting lazily in a chair that was much too small for him. And his mother, who was pacing quickly between the two of them. She stopped as soon as she noticed them standing in the doorway. 

Queen Alexandria had a few new lines around her eyes and a few more strands of gray in her hair but still held herself with the same elegance and grace as always. Bucky was struck with the sudden sense of loss. He did not realize, until his eyes met his mother's, how much he had missed her. He opened his mouth stupidly, but was saved from having to speak by her rushing the length of the room and wrapping him in a tight hug. 

Bucky breathed her in, burying his face in her hair and tried to hold back the lump in his throat. 

"Oh, my boy," His mother said through a tearful smile as she pulled back, taking his face in her hands. "I've missed you so."

She hugged him again and Bucky held onto her tightly, not wanting this moment to end, not wanting to see the dissatisfaction on her face, if and when, she hears of his failures. 

"It's good to have you home, son." King Nicholas' smooth voice echoed as his father clapped him on the back. 

His mother grinned at him, "Look at your hair!" She cried, taking in Bucky's chin length mane and twirling a few locks around her finger. He laughed with them both, taking in the subtle changes in his parents as well.

King Nicholas cleared his throat knowingly and nodded, looking over Bucky's shoulder. 

"Right!" Bucky said, turning quickly and grabbing Natasha by the hand once more. "Father, Mother- this is Natasha."

Natasha looked positively timid as Bucky pulled her forward to meet his parents. She gave them a clumsy curtsy, which looked ridiculous considering she was wearing bloody boots, pants and a belted tunic but the sentiment was not lost on the King and Queen. 

"How do you do?" Natasha asked politely and Alexandria beamed, surprising them all by taking Natasha into a motherly embrace.  

"Thank you," His mother murmured, not letting go. "For bringing him home." Natasha visibly relaxed, letting out a nervous sigh. 

"We are to believe," His father asked, looking to Steve and Tony for confirmation "That this young woman, is the one who broke the curse?"

Both Bereginya nodded, Tony throwing them all a mischievous grin. "Indeed, your majesty."

"You have saved my son's life-" Nicholas continued, and Natasha cleared her throat awkwardly. 

"No, your majesty," She interrupted and looked to Bucky out of the corner of her eye. "We saved each other."

 

\---

 

The next few hours were agonizing. Bucky's father insisted he recount as much as he could remember from the last six months, Natasha filling in the blanks where she could. The King and Queen were stunned to find out Natasha had been raised as a member of Karpov's own household. Bucky was relieved to observe that they didn't seem to hold it against her.

He detailed everything to his parents and his faerie guardians, right up to their escape. How Natasha had overheard their plans for the two of them, Natasha's fate to be Alexei's bride and Bucky's assignment to assassinate his own mother. He told them of meeting Yelena in the kitchens and finding the secret door in the cellar. He skipped Natasha's attempt to mislead the troll guards and their brief kiss in the shadow of the stone courtyard. The pleasant warmth in his middle that now bloomed at the memory had been absent at the time, but Bucky took it as good sign that even though he'd could remember being devoid of all emotion, the memories of his time as the Winter Soldier were just that. Memories.

When it came time to recount their battle with the dragon, he hesitated. Bucky had been unconscious for most of it and wasn't sure if Natasha was ready to tell the story of how she killed her father. He looked over to where she was sitting in the window sill, her knees pulled up to her chest. 

"Well?" King Nicholas urged but Bucky ignored him, his eyes not leaving Natasha. 

She held his gaze and gave him a sad sigh before speaking. Her voice was barely more than a whisper, and her eyes stayed on Bucky throughout her report, "He met us in the clearing..."

It was strange to hear it from her point of view. She stated only the facts, keeping her voice monotone, void of any inflection or emotion. She told them of Karpov's transformation, the fight and the dragon's fatal blow to Bucky. 

"I thought you were gone." Natasha swallowed before continuing, her eyes growing dark. "and I don't know what happened, it was like my magic took over, like there was something inside me that knew exactly how to defeat him.. and then there he was. A dragon, dead at my feet."

The room was silent, all eyes on Natasha.

"So it really is over?" sighed his father, breaking the tense silence.

Natasha nodded and dropped her eyes to the floor. She looked haunted.

"A Bereginya's magic-" Steve began gently, taking a few steps toward her spot on the window sill. Bucky knew by the tone of his voice he was attempting to comfort her.  "Is heightened when used for good. It is in our very nature as a species. When used for selfish gain or malicious intent, that power fades and dies. However when used for kindness or generostiy..." He nodded pointedly at Bucky. "When you faced your father to protect the Prince, and the Midland people from his wrath, you did so with no thought to your own well being. You were selfless, and your power recognized that motivator."

The reluctant tears in her eyes fell silently when she blinked but she nodded all the same. Bucky's chest ached at the sight.

"We can teach you our ways-" Tony added softly. 

Natasha didn't answer. She wiped the tears from her cheeks roughly and Bucky moved to stand by her side, putting a protective hand on her shoulder. 

"That all can be decided later." He said firmly and Natasha squeezed his hand in gratitude. 

King Nicholas clapped his hands in finality. "This calls for a celebration-"

"There is one thing I still don't understand-" Alexandria interrupted quietly from her wing back chair and looked to Thor. "You said there had been a prophecy- But that wasn't true.."

"A prophecy?" Bucky interjected. "What Prophecy?"

All eyes rounded on Thor.

"There had indeed been a prophecy," He recalled. "No one knew the full extent of its prediction except our queen and the seers. We were told the essence of it in preparation for our journey to Prince James' christening."

"How come this is the first I am hearing of it?" Bucky snapped, angry all of the sudden. If there was one thing he hated above all else, it was being kept in the dark. And his parents had kept their secrets for far too long.

"We chose to keep your fate from you for your own good." His mother said sadly. "We didn't want to put that weight on your shoulders. The rumors of the Sorcerer's curse, the prophecy. It was too much for a child to grow up with."

In his anger, Bucky ignored her rationale. "What did this prophecy say?"

No one answered him.

"What did it say!?" He asked again, more forceful this time, but neither his parents nor the Bereginya would meet his gaze.

It was Natasha who finally spoke, giving his hand another gentle squeeze before murmuring, "Karpov falls to pure of heart where three kingdoms meet, the twelfth ruler of midland is the catalyst for peace."

"Three kingdoms meet-" Bucky sputtered, and took a step back from her, his hand falling limply to his side and she looked up at him apologetically. He opened his mouth to reply, but was interrupted before he could wrap his mind around what Natasha had just said.

"We were told you would be Karpov's undoing," Steve said calmly, giving him a level stare. "Karpov knew of this as well, that is why he cursed you in the first place, so you would never fulfill your destiny."

"We chose to tell the public that the Bereginya were able to lift the curse with their gifts," Nicholas added, nodding toward Steve. "No one heard the entire spell Lord Steven placed on you that day and we forbade anyone to speak of it again."

All of this new information had Bucky overwhelmed. Everyone in this room knew more about his fate than he did himself. What was worse, it seemed he couldn't even fulfill a prophecy correctly. 

"Well done, all of you." He said, heated. "Nevermind the fact that this might have all been avoided if you'd just been _honest_ with me. What will you do when the people of Midland find out where I've been all this time?"

"They need not know." King Nicholas said, his frustration matching his son's.

"Need not know?" Bucky shouted indignantly. "How do you propose to keep it from them? Another sweeping declaration? I'm a deserter, a traitor, a murderer-"

"You were _cursed!_ " His father's voice boomed throughout the room as he stood. "I will not hold you accountable for actions you had no control over."

"But father-"

"My decision is final, James." His eyes softened just a touch. "Your mother and I understand, the Bereginya understand... but I need you safe, more than I need justice. All the public needs to know is that you were held prisoner and you escaped."

Bucky shook his head in disbelief. "It will come out eventually, what I did, who I was working for.."

Nicholas took a step towards his son and rested his hands lightly on Bucky's shoulders. "Then we will tackle it when it does, but for now, we rejoice that you are alive and home with us once more."

Bucky's gaze traveled the room, taking in his guardians remorseful faces, his mother's sorrow, his father's regret. And finally, Natasha-

Looking into her eyes, his resentment left him in a huff. "Fine. Inform the kingdom as you see fit."

He ducked out from underneath his father's arms and joined her on the window sill, taking her hand hesitantly and let the warmth of her hand calm him.  

King Nicholas smiled sadly, it looked more like a grimace, and rung the bell for the servants. "Now about this celebration.."

**Author's Note:**

> Find me @prinecssleia on tumblr.. requests always open <3


End file.
